Invocado: Runaterra
by Akran7
Summary: Cuando una invocación sale horriblemente mal, una criatura que no debía ser descubierta aparece en Valoran. Con una moralidad propia y un instinto destrozado por mil pesares, deberá sobrevivir en un mundo donde los seres más poderosos están unidos entre sí por un caos que jamás podrán comprender... Y donde los Invocadores dirigen un juego que no pueden controlar.
1. Capítulo 0: La Invocación

Runaterra. Un mundo azotado por perennes conflictos, un mundo envuelto en el caos, un mundo aparentemente regido por la magia y por los poderosos usuarios de esta. Pero un mundo, al fin y al cabo, y el Vacío que lo rodea es mucho mayor y tenebroso de lo que los habitantes de Valoran podrían siquiera soñar. Ya han tenido visitantes en el pasado, otros han sido invocados. Pero hay más de una forma de llamar al Vacío exterior. Y algunas de esas formas traen consecuencias que nadie, en sus más locos sueños, es capaz de imaginar...

El frío aire del desierto intentaba introducirse entre las togas de aquellos cinco encapuchados, mientras avanzaban lenta y pesadamente a través de las dunas de Shurima. Una luz al frente y otra atrás, apenas unos destellos en la inmensidad de la arena y la piedra de lo que antaño había sido un vasto imperio mágico. Cuando llegaron a aquellas ruinas, sin embargo, el clima cambió. El aire paró de repente, dejando un vacío casi tenso... Un rastro de magia. Desprovistos ahora de las capuchas de viaje, los invocadores se contemplaron entre si con aire solemne. Elegidos uno a uno para desempeñar aquella tarea, que acabaría con tanto sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de temer a los seres del Vacío. Dos de ellos alzaron sus brazos y comenzaron a conjurar; la magia crepitó en el ambiente un segundo antes de estallar con fuerza, arrastrando dunas y piedras con esta, liberando al mundo de nuevo aquella larga losa de piedra milenaria. Los símbolos ancestrales de los magos de Shurima revelaban su uso a aquellos cinco hechiceros. Ninguno leyó las advertencias, ninguno leyó las historias que, aun ocultas, chillaban por ser leídas. No, ellos estaban ocupados. Los otros tres hechiceros disponían a su alrededor protecciones mágicas, ocultando al resto del mundo su presencia, al ojo, al oído, y a la magia. Para el resto de Valoran, el desierto no había cambiado un ápice. Uno de los tres, el que parecía el líder de todos ellos, como denotaba aquel ojo rojo que sustituía al que debería haber sido un ojo corriente, parecía ocupado mientras invocaba un viejo y grueso pergamino. Su ojo se iluminó, al reconocer los caracteres ocultos incluidos en el pergamino, el verdadero hechizo.

- Daos prisa. No debemos postergar esto mucho tiempo, nos acercamos al plazo límite. El hechizo ha de realizarse mientras dure el Eclipse Lunar, o todos los preparativos habrán sido en vano -dijo, con voz grave, mientras revisaba los guantes rúnicos que empuñaba, hábiles reforzadores de su propia magia interna. Debía mantener la plenitud de sus fuerzas, él era el centro del ritual y sería quien empuñara el filo en el momento de acabar con la bestia. Así se había dicho y así sería. Los que se habían encargado de la limpieza del altar resollaban de esfuerzo; su capacidad mágica no era ni de lejos tan notable como su líder, al fin y al cabo hacía muy pocos años de su formación completa. Uno de los dos, el más bajo y débil del grupo, estaba especialmente agotado.

- Pensé que esto era la parte fácil. Hay demasiados escombros en esta zona- rezongaba en tanto apartaba grandes fragmentos de columnas y restos de paredes.

- Este altar se encontraba en un subterráneo. Es un milagro que lo hayamos encontrado en este estado, así que no te quejes! Sabes muy bien lo importante de esto. El Maestro estará complacido, sabiendo que nuestros enemigos no podrán venir.- dijo el otro invocador, más robusto y apto que el otro. Se encontraba analizando el círculo de Invocación, verificando que no existiera ninguna grieta que inutilizara por completo el ancestral artefacto.

- Ah, aquí está el soporte del Orbe- dijo el que se encontraba más alejado. Miles de años atrás, habría entrado en una habitación de suministros al lado del Altar principal. Ahora, todo se encontraba en proceso de erosión por el inclemente desierto. Alzó la milenaria pieza central, pero bufó al ver la grieta en el Orbe. Inútil por completo.

- Trae el soporte y deshazte del resto, debo usar el Orbe cedido por el Maestro de cualquier manera- indicó el líder, que aún leía el pergamino con el ojo mágico; miraba fijamente al Invocador del soporte con un ojo de iris verde. Temblando, asintió, antes de apartar el orbe de cristal que cayó a la arena, fragmentándose. Cargó el soporte hasta su posición, para luego fijarlo, sorprendiéndose de lo rudimentario pero eficaz sistema; los Orbes de la Liga seguían un funcionamiento similar pero eran estructuras fijas que no podían modificarse en lo más mínimo... Y tampoco rezumaban tanto poder residual como aquella aparentemente común losa. Era una clara prueba del poderío mágico de Shurima, sin duda.

- Mi señor, debemos comenzar ahora- informó uno de los invocadores, una vez los preparativos finalizaron. Las antorchas de fuego verde se encontraban situadas en sus puntos adecuados, algunas flotando, al no existir ya las columnas que las sujetaban. El juego de luces era tal que el centro del Círculo estaba completamente en las sombras, mientras el resto se encontraba claramente iluminado. Situándose en cada esquina de la losa, los Invocadores alzaron las manos, y sus proyecciones de energía formaron un cuadrado. Frente al centro de la losa, sujetando la Daga, se encontraba el líder. Los guantes rúnicos brillaban con fuerza; el golpe debía ser certero y sin error. El Ojo Rojo, con el que veía los hilos de magia, le aseguraba que sus Invocadores actuaban tal y como debían hacerlo, siguiendo las palabras que él exclamaba.

**- **_**Urem aktensis Shurima iyakki, arum keslerani Valthum cisthis, ranum fishati shastha aestria...- **_ aquel idioma no era nada que hubiera visto anteriormente, pero el poder que aquel Círculo comenzaba a desatar era muy superior a lo que pudiera haber hecho cualquiera en el Instituto. Poco a poco, las llamas verdes se iban desplazando desde sus antorchas hasta las líneas de invocación y las iban rellenando. Complejas imágenes que no habían visto al principio se iban formando a sus sorprendidos ojos, en tanto el ritual continuaba. Cuando el desierto se sumió en la oscuridad del Eclipse, ni siquiera las estrellas iluminaban. Solo aquel círculo, solo aquellas llamas, y el poder de la Magia Rúnica.

Entonces, de entre la sombra del centro, surgió una figura, cuyo reflejo duró un instante, al consumirse todas las llamas. Solo la luz de las ataduras de la criatura, y el brillo en los artefactos del líder quedaban para iluminar al mundo, dispuesto a lanzar la estocada certera. La sombra de la criatura tenía casi dos metros de altura y figura humanoide, con extremidades superiores colosales, como si fueran manos gigantes, para luego tener otras cuatro de tamaño menor. Intentó liberarse, pero las ataduras seguían superándole. Pero entonces, el brillo de los guantes provocó que el Invocador contemplase el rostro de aquella criatura. Y vaciló durante un instante. Fue todo lo que necesitaba; al instante las ataduras mágicas estallaron mientras el invocador era atacado, las manos gigantes ocultaron su figura, y los otros cuatro Invocadores se sumieron en la oscuridad.

Para cuando el Eclipse se terminó, y la luz de la luna volvió a abrazar al desierto, solo quedaba viva aquella criatura. La sangre de los invocadores manaba de sus manos. Sus enormes alas se plegaron, desapareciendo en su espalda, mientras caminaba, analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba. La larga melena plateada no brillaba tanto como el brillo que sustituiría a unos ojos reales, dos llamas blancas. Aquel rostro que había confundido al Invocador, y le había costado el éxito de su misión, mostraba ira, mezclada con un tremendo desconcierto.

**- ¿Cómo me han encontrado? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy..?**- musitó en la oscuridad, mirando hacia las estrellas, antes de sentir el frío. Se encontraba completamente desnudo, desprovisto de las ropas con las que se encontraba entrenando cuando había sido arrancado de su propio hogar. Siendo práctico, se dirigió al cadáver más grande que había quedado en mejor estado, y le arrancó la toga, no demasiado manchada de sangre, para luego tomar la capucha que más entera se encontraba. Cubriéndose por completo, y asegurándose que su rostro no podía verse, alzó el vuelo. Debía entender en qué clase de mundo se encontraba... Y por qué sentía tal cantidad exagerada de magia por todas partes.

_**2 semanas después, en algún lugar desconocido.**_

La furia del Maestro era palpable entre sus seguidores. Cuando aquellos cinco desaparecieron, ordenó que se les ejecutara si volvían a verlos, antes de retirarse a su propio cuarto. Hoy no habría cánticos, ni palabras de ánimo. No lo merecían en absoluto, no merecían recibir la gloria de su don. Inútiles, necios. Sus dictados debían ser seguidos sin falta. Malzahar, el Profeta del Vacío, estaba furioso. El Vacío había sido sorprendentemente específico con aquella orden, y sus seguidores la habían fallado. Era imperdonable. Y lo peor... Era que no podía solucionarlo. Durante días había contemplado las aguas oscuras, que antaño le habían permitido ejercer sus dones de Videncia con tanta soltura... Era imposible. Al principio pensó que su don había muerto como ofrenda al Vacío, pero aún era más que capaz de rastrear a aquel necio de Kassadin con facilidad, tratando inútilmente de buscarlo, como hacía siempre que no luchaba contra criaturas del Vacío o combatía por la Liga. Aquella criatura parecía evadirlo. Pero no, no era tan simple. Aún debía ser capaz de sentir su presencia, por mucho que huyese. Pero con aquella presa, sus dones estaban muertos. Era... Inaudito. Y el hechizo que lo había traído no podía volverse a usar, puesto que necesitaban volver a encontrar aquel Altar de Shurima, y aquello no era tarea fácil. Había andado demasiadas veces por aquel desierto como para ignorar el hecho de que el propio desierto era mágico, y trasladaba sus ruinas a donde le placía hacerlo.

Sabía que acudirían en aquel momento. Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros de lo habitual mientras aquellas voces enloquecedoras le atormentaban. Visiones de muerte y desolación cruzaron su mente, sus maestros habían decidido irónicamente castigarle con el más favorito de sus hechizos. Un engendro del Vacío se materializó a su lado, pero en lugar de asistirle, el engendro lo tumbó contra el suelo, mostrando unos dientes afilados como cuchillas... Para luego comenzar a hablar.

_**- **__**Ma**__**lzahar... No te dimos las palabras prohibidas para que las malgastaras. Queremos que muera, no podemos permitirnos que continúe vivo más tiempo. Una vez cometimos ese error y se volvió mil veces más poderoso. No cometerás ese error- **_ - el rostro del Engendro se retorcía espantosamente cada vez que una palabra gorgoteaba en su garganta deforme. El engendro se disolvió en el suelo, dejando al Profeta aturdido... Pero con una clara idea de por qué debía asesinar a aquella criatura. Si sus propios maestros le temían... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?


	2. Capítulo 1: El Paso de Mogron

La alta figura continuó en el aire varios minutos, sobrevolando la vasta inmensidad de Shurima, contemplando el desierto bajo sus pies. Finalmente, al ver que el desierto se extendía más de lo que su vista podía abarcar, descendió planeando sobre la arena, hasta que sus pies volvieron a posarse sobre los fríos granos.

Contempló el cielo estrellado, sin ser capaz de reconocer las estrellas en absoluto. Se encontraba mucho, mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba en un comienzo. Se sentía capaz de volver a casa mediante un simple hechizo, pero toda aquella magia... Y el hecho de que efectivamente, pudieran invocarlo. No, no podía irse sin más. Se sentó en lo alto de la duna donde había aterrizado, cruzó las piernas, y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, mientras la capucha caía hacia atrás, permitiéndole una mejor visión.

- **Acepto mi origen** - susurró, antes de que un potente eco de magia surgiera de él, como si de una onda invisible se tratara. Solo algunos hechiceros serían capaces de percibir aquel pulso, pero con tal alcance, era imposible que pasara inadvertido. Pero no había otra opción. Mientras ellos no supieran de qué se trataba, sería suficiente.

- **Runaterra... Valoran. Liga de Leyendas...** - susurró para sí, antes de incorporarse y volver a colocar adecuadamente la capucha. Resopló, sintiendo la sangre que apestaba las telas que llevaba encima por toda ropa. Ladeó su vista al brazo izquierdo, donde su filo, aún cubierto de sangre, destellaba la luz de la luna. Flexionó sus dedos, sintiéndolos completamente unidos al arma. Por suerte para él... no era posible "quitársela" sin más. De lo contrario se hubiera encontrado totalmente desarmado contra aquel sectario. ¿Quiénes eran? No podía saberlo. No parecían formar parte de una organización lo suficientemente grande como para percibirla con su pulso, y no podía atreverse a realizar uno mayor sin saber si podía encontrarse enemigos capaces de superarlo...

Corrió, descendiendo la duna, mientras las alas volvían a aparecer en su espalda, y alzó el vuelo, siguiendo el rastro de la magia. Debía saber de dónde provenía esa magia... Y por qué era tan escandalosamente evidente.

**Al día siguiente. Campo de la Justicia del Paso de Mogron.**

El paso más grande que atravesaba la Gran Barrera, la cadena montañosa que dividía el continente de Valoran en dos, había sido un lugar de conflicto mágico durante los últimos años antes de la instauración del Instituto y la Liga. Proyectiles mágicos arrasaban la tierra, las montañas se fragmentaban como si no fueran más resistentes que una hoja seca... Tal era el poder utilizado. De hecho, el Paso de Mogron era poco más que un páramo desprovisto de toda la vida. Solo quedaba la magia residual.

Aquella enorme cantidad de magia rúnica desatada indicaba lo evidente para cualquier hechicero de Valoran: era un lugar idóneo para un Campo de la Justicia. De hecho, la construcción estaba en marcha. Docenas de Invocadores trabajaban duramente día a día, ajustando desde el más mínimo detalle hasta el propio campo de magia que aislaba el terreno del resto de Valoran. Era en ese Campo donde las leyes de los Invocadores eran absolutas, incluso aquellas que regían la vida y la muerte. Naturalmente, la cantidad de trabajo que ello suponía era ingente. Solo erigir el terreno como tal y aislarlo de Valoran podía llevar meses, sin contar la creación de las Salas de Invocación, a ambos lados del Campo. Era en esas salas donde el grupo de Invocadores participantes esgrimiría sus Esferas de Influencia, los Orbes que les permitían ver y controlar a los Campeones participantes. Construir una Sala completa llevaba también un largo tiempo, y en esa fase se encontraban los Invocadores trabajando, cuando uno de ellos decidió parar un momento. Se encontraba construyendo el techo de la sala, por lo que disfrutaba de las mejores vistas. Ciertamente, aquel Campo sería interesante. Mitad páramo, mitad desierto, la diferencia del terreno y los campamentos neutrales que erigirían en medio de las altas dunas y las colinas desperdigadas, provocaría que los Invocadores que fueran escogidos se tuvieran que esforzar a fondo. Casi sería tan emocionante como el otro Campo en el que había trabajado, se dijo, antes de girarse hacia el desierto. Parpadeó un instante, y entonces un gesto de confusión apareció en su rostro.

- Hey. Parad un momento y mirad hacia el sur. Me ha parecido ver una figura caminando desde el desierto - dijo, avisando a sus compañeros.

- ¿De Shurima, Mal? ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Jolie, aguzando la mirada para observar la lejanía.

- Te estará afectando el sol. Baja de ahí, no estás hecho para que te dé tanto el aire - comentó otro de los Invocadores, sin dejar de trabajar.

- Estoy seguro de lo que digo. De hecho creo que se cayó o se tiró al suelo. No hace tanto calor como para que empiece a ver espejismos, y me imagino que habéis dejado ya la "bromita" de adulterar mi agua - repuso Malthior. Ser el más joven de un grupo de Invocadores dedicados a la construcción no era lo que esperaba como primera tarea tras dejar la Academia, pero era mucho mejor que nada. De hecho... Alzó ambos brazos, y se concentró. Les demostraría que no estaba equivocado. Sintió como su mente traspasaba la frontera de su cuerpo, mientras su percepción avanzaba kilómetros en un instante. Contempló arena, mucha arena... Y lo que parecía claramente un cuerpo tumbado, envuelto en la arena para ocultarse. La débil sonrisa en sus labios desapareció completamente cuando vio cómo la figura se giraba, y aquellos ojos de fuego lo contemplaban como si estuviera ahí...

Con un grito despertó, volviendo en sí. Se encontraba rodeado por sus compañeros, que lo miraban con una cierta confusión.

- Llamad... Llamad al Arquitecto. Hay algo ahí afuera que me ha visto en medio de la Clarividencia... - dijo entre jadeos. El Invocador veterano fue a decir algo, pero ya la joven Jolie corría por encima del muro, en dirección al Arquitecto, un Invocador especializado en la construcción y la creación, ahora la mayor autoridad de la Liga en la zona. Este directamente se teletransportó frente al grupo de Invocadores. Era un hombre alto de rostro severo y barba corta, pero bien cuidada. Ya entrado en años, pero poseedor de aquel dominio de la magia que lo podía volver terrorífico en un instante. Y con muy poco sentido del humor.

- Malthior. Espero que esto no sea otra broma de tus compañeros como la del agua mezclada con ajenjo. Las Salas de Curación de la Liga no deben ser tomadas a la ligera. - dijo, con voz profunda y seca, mientras contemplaba al resto de Invocadores. El joven se quitó la capucha y negó, para luego encarar directamente al Arquitecto con sus ojos verdes.

- Creo... Creo que ha salido algo del desierto. Se estaba ocultando hasta que sintió que me vio.

- ¿Mientras usabas un hechizo de larga distancia? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

- Esos ojos... No, no eran ojos. Era como fuego. Pero se sentía como si me estuviera atravesando con ellos. - el Arquitecto enarcó una ceja, para luego girarse y contemplar hacia el Desierto. Frunció el ceño un instante, y después señaló rápidamente a uno de los Invocadores.

- Tú, busca a los guardas y que informen al Instituto. Hay algo mágico ahí fuera, y no precisamente inerme.

La comitiva de Invocadores era más pequeña de lo esperado, o eso pensaban los guardas que velaban el acceso al Instituto de la Guerra. Pero fue el imponente Minotauro el que reaccionó antes. Su nariz olfateó audiblemente el aire, y gruñó, movido por algo que no le gustaba. Arrastrando aquellas cadenas que ya eran legendarias, Alistar se dirigió de frente a la comitiva, regida por un Arquitecto.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Invocador? Huelo sangre humana. Junto a otra que jamás he olfateado antes.** - dijo, con su ronca voz, hasta que reparó bien en el grupo. Al Arquitecto le faltaba un brazo, y la mayoría de Invocadores tenía heridas de mayor o menor consideración. Cuatro bultos en el carromato que arrastraban indicaban donde estaban aquellos que el Minotauro echaba en falta. ¿Y qué sobraba? Aquella jaula de energía, opaca. No podía ver nada a través de ella, por mucho que aguzara sus ojos. No, definitivamente, eso no le gustaba. Las jaulas solían ser problemas.

- Abrid la puerta. - indicó el Arquitecto a los demás guardas, que corrieron a cumplir su misión. Si ya un Arquitecto era alguien problemático, uno cabreado podía ser verdaderamente peligroso.

**- ¿Qué hay en esa caja?**

- Nada de tu incumbencia, Guardián de la Puerta. Pero es algo que no puede quedarse fuera... Especialmente si me ha costado un brazo. - repuso el Arquitecto, indicando al resto que siguiera el camino. Uno de ellos se apartó, quedándose atrás. Era una de las Invocadoras más jóvenes del grupo, así como de la Academia. Su mirada vacía captó la atención de Alistar. Cuando este se acercó, la joven dio un traspiés, al sentir cómo temblaba el suelo por la fuerza de las pisadas del Minotauro.

- No he visto... Algo así antes... Quizá al ver a Aatrox luchar, pero... No, no es lo mismo... - murmuró entrecortadamente. Observó los grandes ojos del Minotauro.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir, muchacha? ¿Habéis capturado a otra bestia que atar al Instituto?** - inquirió Alistar, observando la puerta mientras se cerraba.

- ¿Cómo puedes decapitar, mutilar, y destazar sin que tu voz tiemble? ¿Por qué esos ojos me miraban como si no valiera más que la arena del desierto? ¿Por qué no muestra su rostro...? -dijo, antes de caer al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. La puerta se cerró con un potente retumbar. Apenas habían pasado unas horas. Pero pronto, muy pronto, Valoran sabría que la Liga de Leyendas había encontrado otra criatura que mostrar en sus dantescos Campos de la Justicia.

**Juicio de la Liga**

**Candidato**: _

**Fecha: 15 de Abril, 23 CLE**

_Puertas de la Observación_

La jaula se disipa, y al instante un largo filo emerge de esta, rompiendo del todo la jaula, ya desprovista de magia que la sustente. Con una sucesión de sonoros crujidos, la criatura enjaulada se incorpora, ahora libre. En el tiempo encerrado, parece haber decidido que una toga sanguinolenta no era la mejor prenda de vestir, y de algún modo, ahora una armadura ligera cubre ahora del todo su negra piel, tan ligera que no parecía ni siquiera capaz de proteger el más mínimo impacto. Pero los guantes sí son recios, aptos para sostener el inmenso filo que había desaparecido de sus manos de súbito. Una larga capucha cubre del todo su rostro, solo permitiendo que las llamas que deben ser sus ojos se contemplen claramente. Dos volutas plateadas que no podían ser leídas. Proveniente de la capucha, varios mechones de cabellos revueltos, plateados y negros, caen a ambos lados de su cuello. Ningún adorno salvo las inscripciones en su armadura, nada que no fuera plateado o negro. Por un momento, alza sus alas, permitiendo que se vean claramente, antes de que desaparezcan sin más. Muy, muy rápido.

Aspira lentamente, y exhala el aire, contemplando el pasillo. El suelo de mármol resuena con cada paso que da, hasta que se percata de ello. Entonces, continúa caminando, pero no se le escucha. Observa las altas puertas, aparentemente inexpugnables. Las estudia, como si no fueran un verdadero obstáculo... Pero antes de invocar de nuevo su espada, avanza una mano y toca una de las puertas, que se desliza sin hacer ruido hasta la siguiente sala.

Observa las antorchas, y las apaga con un gesto de su mano. Sumido en la profunda oscuridad, alza una de sus manos, que comienza a arder con un fuego blanco. Sosteniéndolo como una antorcha, se dirige a las puertas, donde alcanza a leer la inscripción: "_El verdadero oponente se encuentra dentro_" . Antes de atravesar del todo el quicio, murmura solo una frase.

**- Realmente no tengo motivos para mataros si no me los dais.**

_Puertas de la Reflexión_

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, la alta criatura observa, más allá de lo que los ojos normales permiten ver. Siente la magia de los invocadores a su alrededor, y de algún modo percibe lo que pretenden hacer. El fuego se disipa en su mano, y se cruza de brazos. Esperando. Esperando...

Un chillido de agonía rompe la ilusión, y la gran cámara se vuelve a iluminar, mientras frente a él se encuentra un Invocador tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro mientras sus gritos resuenan en la inmensa cámara. La sangre mana de sus ojos y oídos.

**- Trataste de leer mi mente** - dice finalmente, dirigiéndose al Invocador con pasos inaudibles. Por unos momentos, al humano le parece ver una cuchilla en las manos de la criatura.** - Querías saber quién soy. Pero debíais haber preguntado antes. Has visto lo que nadie debe ver, y no sobrevivirás más de unos minutos.** - pronuncia lentamente, asegurándose de que el agonizante humano le entiende.

- Qué es... ¿Qué ha...? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué has hecho para...? - la voz entrecortada del Invocador se impregna en sangre mientras esta llena su boca, obligándole a escupir al suelo. El caos que invade su mente es algo para lo que no podía estar preparado. Él, que había resistido tantos Juicios anteriores...

**- Has experimentado... Mi infierno personal. En consideración a tu muerte, te respondo. Queréis un nombre, os lo doy. Akran, de los Xeniam. Queréis saber por qué maté a los vuestros. Defensa. Queréis saber qué hago aquí. No lo sé. Fui invocado.** - una vez termina, se adelanta, colocando una mano sobre el moribundo Invocador. Llamas blancas fluyen desde el Xeniam, y estas invaden el cuerpo del Invocador durante unos instantes, antes de desaparecer en el aire. El humano parpadea, sintiéndose libre del abrazo de la muerte. Las imágenes que consumían su mente ya no están ahí, la sangre ha vuelto a su cauce y su respiración se tranquiliza. El veterano Invocador siente como si hubiera vuelto a vivir.

- Pero... - el Invocador se incorpora, mientras su vista se dirige a la alta figura encapuchada. Tal vez, ahora sonríe en la oscuridad, aunque lo más probable es que no lo sea. Su voz no gana ningún matiz.

**- Reparto muerte y vida. Dejadme libre, y mi filo no devorará aquello que no deba.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Instituto de la Guerra

Desde la entrada del Sur, donde la comitiva había entrado, hasta todos los demás accesos al Instituto, la noticia se había extendido como la pólvora. No todos los días un grupo de Invocadores traía una criatura hostil a la Liga… Al menos, solía ser una vez al mes. El inmenso Minotauro bufó, contemplando la colosal estructura del Instituto de la Guerra. Un curioso nombre para albergar a una organización que velaba por la paz, sin duda. Pero así había sido. Mientras volvía a su puesto habitual de vigilancia, Alistar se preguntó qué clase de engendro sería esta vez. ¿Un demonio, como Cho'gath? ¿Algún engendro, como Fiddlesticks? Parecía algo pequeño, aunque podría ser capaz de cambiar de tamaño, como el viscoso Zac o la peculiar Lulu. Bufó y agitó la cabeza, quitándose de encima las imágenes que asediaron su mente. No, definitivamente, contemplar el amanecer y el anochecer en el horizonte, unido a la llanura y al desierto, era mucho mejor que introducirse en uno de aquellos malditos Campos de la Justicia. No se diferenciaban en nada a aquellos donde una vez estuvo encerrado, salvo porque los errores no se pagaban con la vida, sino… política. El Minotauro bufó, mientras su poderosa cola espantaba algunas moscas. Eso era demasiado complejo. Incluso para los humanos…

Los mensajeros partieron raudos. Aunque aquello no dejaba de ser inútil, pues la información se enviaba mediante Esferas por todo Valoran; desde el inicio del Instituto había existido aquella curiosa tradición. Cada vez que un nuevo Campeón nacía en la Liga, un mensajero era enviado a todas las Ciudades-Estado, con el mensaje inscrito y firmado por el Concilio. Aunque, esta vez, habían algunos matices…

¿Cómo que no es un Campeón? – preguntó, incrédulo, el representante noxiano cuando fue informado mediante la Esfera. Al otro lado de esta, un confuso Invocador se encogía de hombros.

Esas son las palabras del Concilio. Permanecerá aquí, en el Instituto, pero no es un Campeón como tal. No puede serlo, porque ningún Invocador podría controlarlo. – Jaun gruñó, observando al joven emisario apostado en la Liga. ¿En qué demonios pensaba ahora ese trío de imbéciles? El Instituto de la Guerra no era un maldito zoo o un refugio.

Dile a los representantes de la Liga que un Embajador de Noxus se presentará en un día, y que esperará recepción directa del mismísimo Concilio.

Eh… Señor. Eso no será necesario. Ha sido convocada una para dentro de dos días, con todos los emisarios de las Ciudades-Estado. No nos han dicho el por qué. Pero suponemos que tendrá que ver con – la Esfera se apagó, dejando al emisario hablando solo. Jaun bufó, saliendo del habitáculo de comunicación, buscando algo de luz. Luego recordó que se encontraba en Noxus, y solo se vio alumbrado por antorchas, en un pasillo de piedra y hierro. Pero luego se calmó. Seguro que sería posible aprovechar la situación a su favor. Eran en los casos más extraños donde la genialidad del Maestro Táctico deslumbraba. Y no había ningún estúpido Demaciano capaz de superarlo. 

Vuelve a explicarme por qué debo hacer esto, Sawn. – murmuró un Invocador de cabello castaño y ojos agotados, a su compañero, un hombre enjuto de mirada nerviosa.

Órdenes directas del Concilio, Thal, hay que guiar a esta… Cosa, hasta las Puertas de la Aceptación. Están esperando allí. – miró hacia atrás un segundo, asegurándose por enésima vez que la silenciosa criatura los seguía.

¿Por qué no lo han invocado, llevado en una celda o controlado, como siempre? El día que apareció Thresh ante el Instituto éramos una docena, y estaba tan vigilado que no podía reírse sin que mil cuchillas lo atravesaran. Empleamos las Cadenas de Atadura, una Jaula de Energía, lo controlábamos directamente… ¿Por qué motivo el Concilio no quiere que…?

**Confianza** – retumbó una voz a sus espaldas, que los sobresaltó. Ambos invocadores se giraron, con las manos envueltas en llamas, para ver que quien había hablado era el Xeniam, que continuaba contemplándoles atentamente. Aquellas dos llamas se reflejaban en el filo que había surgido de sus manos de inmediato. Los dos Invocadores se miraron entre sí, antes de recordar la primera de las órdenes que les habían sido dictadas.

Ya, ya. No atacas si no atacamos. Defensa propia – gruñó Sawn, mientras su magia desaparecía en el aire. Thal hizo lo mismo, y el filo de Akran se contrajo, introduciéndose en su brazo. Acto seguido, unió ambas manos, y lo que parecía unas cadenas lo sujetaron.

Será gracioso el hijo de… - bufó Thal, mientras abrían el primer batiente de puertas.

Los dos Invocadores y el Xeniam habían llegado a la primera mitad del Ala Este. Las Puertas de la Aceptación se encontraban en el extremo Oeste, luego debían recorrer prácticamente la totalidad del Instituto de la Guerra. Eso duraría un buen rato, cuanto menos. Pasarían frente a las Esferas de Tránsito, una de las tres Salas de Curación, frente a las puertas del Arcanum Majoris, y finalmente, las Puertas. Thal volvió a bufar por enésima vez. Demasiadas opciones peligrosas. ¿Tal vez era una prueba? Conocía más o menos de la abstracta forma de pensar de los líderes del Instituto de la Guerra. Si… Era una opción. Si intentaba huir a través de las Esferas, los guardas del otro lado podrían avisar, en caso de que no pudieran detenerlo. Las Salas de Curación contenían a tantos Invocadores capaces que sería un suicidio atacar. Y el Arcanum… Frunció levemente el ceño. Ahí se encontraba una buena parte de los secretos privados de la Liga. Sería mejor que no husmeara por allí.

Naturalmente, Sawn sabía por experiencia que intentar guiar a una criatura extremadamente peligrosa a través del Instituto en paz sería imposible. Especialmente, cuando albergabas un número variable de criaturas tanto o más extrañas en una situación de cuasi-libertad siempre que no causaran alboroto. De ahí que apenas acabaran de atravesar las Esferas de Tránsito cuando una figura pequeña, acompañada por otra aún más pequeña, apareció a toda velocidad, deslizándose en lo que parecía un surco de hierba que se extendía en dirección al trío. El Xeniam se detuvo, observando a la extraña figura.

Parecía una niña, pero de piel morada, y unos ojos verdes que mostraban mucha, mucha más edad. Vestida con ropas estrafalarias, abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad junto a la diminuta criatura alada que la acompañaba.

_¡Vaya! ¡Es cierto, es cierto, es cierto! ¡Mira, Pix! ¡Ha venido alguien nuevo a jugar! Ooooooooooh. Fíjate en su cara. No, no el negro, lo demás! Woooooow. Qué cosa tan extraña, ¿no crees? Encajará bien, claro, si hay monstruos con cuchillos por todos lados, y criaturas mucho más altas, ¿por qué no van a dejarle? ¡Que alas más bonitas! ¿Me dejas verlas mejor?_ – Akran retrocedió, y sus manos cayeron a un lado. Entonces, Sawn se dio cuenta que aquello no eran unas cadenas, sino una empuñadura de un arma mucho, mucho más grande de lo que sería apropiado.

¡Basta! ¡No tenemos tiempo para responder a tus preguntas, Lulu, ni que lo perturbes! Puede ser peligroso. – el Invocador se percató de que aunque Lulu podía ser extremadamente molesta, no era eso lo que había puesto en alerta al Xeniam. ¿La Fae había visto más allá de la protección de esa capucha?

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo, Pix? ¿Cómo que corra? ¿Que corra de qué? Lleva unas cad- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? ¡Vale, vale, perdón! ¡Ya jugaremos otro día!_ – con un grito, la pequeña yordle salió corriendo en su surco de hierba, que desaparecía a su paso. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, volvió a escuchar a Pix. Y la enloquecida Yordle negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras continuaba alejándose. ¡No volvería a acercarse tanto! ¿Quién iba a pensar que pudiera ser peligroso mirar a alguien?

Tras un minuto, el Xeniam volvió a su posición habitual, y siguió caminando. Parecía haber estado meditando sobre algo, se dijo Thal para si. Pero no tenía interés en saber en qué. Pasaron frente a las Salas de Curación sin mayor inconveniente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un solo Invocador, que avanzaba a pasos lentos. Al principio pareció ignorarles, hasta que reconoció a Akran. El Arquitecto de Mogron lanzó una mirada asesina lanzó a aquel que le había cortado un brazo, mientras salía de allí. Habían podido regenerarlo, pero el dolor había sido tremendo. Y aquellos que habían muerto, no volverían.

Te arrepentirás de esto, maldita criatura. – gruñó, mientras se alejaba, sin obtener respuesta. Un rostro oculto tampoco servía de ayuda para saber qué pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza… Si es que acaso le había afectado algo.

Cuando llegaron al Arcanum Majoris, varios Invocadores salían de allí con varios carros, cargados de un sinnúmero de artefactos, todos iguales.

¡Thal! ¿Habéis tenido muchos inconvenientes con…? – comenzó uno de ellos, reconociendo a un amigo. El interpelado negó levemente, aunque manteniendo una mirada de desgana.

Nada que no sea habitual. ¿Ya ha pasado una semana desde el último cargamento? Doran no parece apagar nunca ese horno… - por un momento, una leve sonrisa cruzó el rostro normalmente apagado de Sawn. Prácticamente todos los Invocadores tenían en buena estima al pobre Doran. El que hubiera sido el Maestro Artesano del Instituto había quedado en un hombre con la mente rota que solo era capaz de elaborar artesanía mediocre y sin valor. Excepto aquella ocasión en muchos años, claro. Parecía mentira que la patada de un asno truncara todo aquello.

¡Esperaaaaad! – surgió una voz desde el Arcanum. Las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo ver a un hombre que, si bien superaba la treintena, tenía un rostro completamente infantil. Sus ropas tenían vistosos colores, aunque un recio mantil de herrero le daba un cierto aire de autoridad que su voz suave y su mirada perdida arrebataban del todo.

¿Qué sucede, Doran?

¡Os falta este! ¡Es importante! – dijo, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un anillo, tan común como todos los que llenaban uno de los carros que ya cargaban. Con una leve sonrisa, uno de los Invocadores lo tomó y lo depositó en su correspondiente carro.

¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Vuelvo a la forja! – dijo, girándose para volver por donde había venido, contemplando a Akran en el proceso. Por un momento, se quedó quieto, con la boca abierta, sin realmente ver nada, pero entonces abrió los ojos, contemplando detenidamente la armadura que este llevaba. Por un instante, un brillo distinto se reflejó en su mirada, mientras la estudiaba detenidamente.

La reacción del Xeniam fue más bien distinta. En un instante, desapareció de donde se encontraba y apareció frente a Doran, al que sujetó la cabeza con una de sus manos. Un chorro de fuego blanco surgió de esta, mientras el artesano gritaba de dolor. Los otros Invocadores contemplaron la escena estupefactos, hasta que se repusieron y arrojaron una docena de proyectiles que Akran evitó con la espada que había surgido en su otra mano, protegiéndose a él y al humano aún bajo su control. Hablaba en un idioma ininteligible, y con cada palabra, Doran gritaba más, hasta que cayó al suelo como un fardo. Una vez cayó, el fuego cesó, así como la espada, que volvió a ser aquella empuñadura enorme.

**Podemos continuar. Despertará en un rato.** – dijo sin más, mirando hacia el camino. Los amplios pasillos del Instituto aguardaban. Pero el resto de Invocadores lo miraban furiosos.

¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho!? – rugieron, preparando otra andanada de hechizos. Akran giró la cabeza y los miró directamente, antes de volver a hablar. O eso parecía, antes de simplemente volver a mirar hacia el camino. Uno de los Invocadores corrió a atender al inconsciente Doran y a sacarlo de allí, mientras Thal y Sawn volvían a su posición, recelosos. No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto, hasta que lo dejaron frente a las Puertas de la Aceptación, solo.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, tocando la lámina izquierda, pero esta no se abría, al igual que la derecha. Por unos instantes, el Xeniam quedó meditabundo. Algún observador podría pensar que las Puertas solo se abrirían ante quien demostrara que realmente valía para ello…

**Interior de la Sala de Juicios.**

El Concilio en pleno aguardaba en silencio a que aquellas puertas se abrieran. Los tres Invocadores permanecían con los brazos cruzados, dispuestos en los altos sitiales de la Sala. Lógicamente, no se encontraban en la Sala de la Aceptación, sino en una Sala de Juicio. Pero llamar a aquel ser a una sala mágicamente preparada para un combate no hubiera sido muy juicioso. Aunque mentirle, como bien había puntualizado Vessaria, tampoco había sido apropiado. De los tres miembros del Concilio, era la única que se había opuesto abiertamente a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Contempló a los presentes en la sala con cuidado. Junto a ellos, se encontraba un Invocador representante de cada una de las grandes Ciudades-Estado: Demacia, Noxus, Aguas Estancadas, Freljord, Ionia, Zaun, Piltover y Ciudad Bandle. Los 8 se encontraban en silencio, en un palco en un lateral de la sala. Cada uno de ellos disponía de su propia Esfera de comunicación, que brillaban activas, conectadas con sus gemelas, en cada Ciudad-Estado. Desde la última vez que se habían reunido para expulsar al corrupto miembro del Concilio, no habían tenido necesidad de reunirse en un espectáculo así. Por otro lado, dispuestos en el centro de la sala, se encontraban algunos Campeones escogidos directamente por Vessaria, con el fin de asegurar a los embajadores que se encontrarían a salvo.

Kayle esperaba justo en frente del Concilio, con las alas plegadas y su armadura completa. Su pacto con la Liga era tan fuerte como siempre, por lo que había decidido situarse entre el potencial adversario y los líderes del Instituto. Bajo aquel casco milenario podían pasar muchos pensamientos, pero no los expresaba, fiel a su costumbre. Su filo divino esperaba atento en sus manos, pues al fin y al cabo, quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta era potencialmente hostil, como habían probado sus acciones. Ladeó la vista mientras su respiración, serena, apenas se escuchaba, más allá del casco que casi siempre portaba.

Contempló a Kassadin, quien por otro lado sí se encontraba impaciente. El Caminante del Vacío, una figura trastornada y desprovista de su humanidad se había ofrecido abiertamente al Concilio en el instante en que llegó la información a sus oídos, un poco antes de lo que estos mismos hubieran deseado, ya que había sido convocado allí exclusivamente por su conocimiento sobre las criaturas del Vacío. El Concilio deseaba saber si se enfrentaban a un adversario proveniente de la oscuridad más allá de Runaterra. Sus filos energéticos refulgían levemente con un suave fulgor púrpura, en tanto que la alterada y difusa respiración que aquel extraño casco que siempre portaba no dejaban de contemplar la puerta, esperando…

Lucian aguardaba al otro extremo, a un lado de la puerta. Ambas armas sacras se encontraban listas para disparar, y su rostro imperturbable ameritaba la concentración que el Concilio había pedido; si percibía que aquella criatura que jugaba con la vida y la muerte tenía un origen oscuro, podría descargar el mismísimo infierno en ella. Y Lucian no le pondría reparos a tal petición. Últimamente había sido más llamado a los Campos de lo habitual, y sentía ya cierta ansiedad por librar un combate real, por acabar con una criatura maligna de una vez por todas. Su mirada fría contemplaba el contorno de la puerta. Si esta no hubiera sido hechizada para ser completamente inmune a los hechizos, hubiera podido percibir más claramente aquello que esperaba detrás…

En el mismo motivo que el diplomático de Aguas Estancadas se disponía a preguntar a qué demonios esperaban, un tajo enorme cruzó la puerta de arriba abajo, atravesándola en diagonal. Después, con una estocada, el arma que había causado aquel golpe la atravesó como si fuera mantequilla, para luego rotarse y permitir a quien la esgrimía arrancar aquel enorme pedazo de puerta, abriendo el paso. El alto Xeniam entró a la estancia, para contemplar la espada en llamas, los dobles filos y las balas sacras dirigirse hacia su rostro. Tantos impactos seguidos iluminaron la estancia, y en parte, Kassadin y Kayle pudieron ver medio iluminado el rostro oculto de Akran. Una leve sonrisa, un instante antes de actuar. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el filo de la Justiciera fue reflejado por otra espada envuelta en llamas, que apagaron las suyas propias, para que al momento, bloquease el impacto de las cuchillas de Kassadin antes de que el Xeniam se desvaneciera, y apareciera frente a Lucian, bloqueando sus disparos con el espadón, antes de embestirlo contra la pared de la Sala. Sabiéndose desprotegido, saltó hacia el techo de la sala con sus alas extendidas mientras unos fragmentos de lo que parecían hielo negro surgían de estas, deteniendo el avance de los dos otros Campeones. Con la protección del muro tras de él, el filo se disolvió entre sus manos, y…

**¡Basta! ¡No nos encontramos aquí para pelear!** – rugió la voz de uno de los miembros del Concilio, que alzando sus manos creó un poderoso muro que separó a los cuatro combatientes. La intensidad del hechizo hizo que su capucha se descendiera, permitiendo que sus furibundos ojos rojos destellaran en toda la sala. Aquel Invocador tenía un rostro frío, pero aquellos ojos mágicos denotaban una gran ira contenida. Un pelo grisáceo y largo, bien cuidado, ocultaba parcialmente un rostro limpio de cualquier cicatriz o herida. Era mayor, pero sería absurdo dudar de su poder. Descendió lentamente las manos, mientras el muro terminaba de tomar forma.

**Lucian, Kayle, Kassadin. Retiraos. Akran. Explica tus acciones, si puedes hacerlo.** – dijo, antes de volverse a colocar su capucha y sentarse, cruzándose de brazos. Los otros embajadores seguían intentando recuperarse de la sucesión de golpes en tan poco tiempo, aunque algunos lo estaban más de reconocer al miembro del Concilio.

El Xeniam repasó su capucha antes de deslizarse por la pared, batiendo levemente sus alas hasta tocar el muro recién creado con sus pies, y sentarse sobre este. Su filo ya no estaba por ninguna parte, y sus alas desaparecieron en la acción. Su cabeza encapuchada observó primero a los tres Campeones, y después al palco de los embajadores. Permaneció unos segundos callado, asimilando lo que veía. Y luego, se retiró la capucha, antes de hablar.

**Puedo hacerlo. Pero antes, ¿podríais levantaros y bailar un poco?** – preguntó a los embajadores, que apenas tardaron un segundo en dejar sus Esferas y comenzar a moverse, golpeándose entre ellos. Los miembros del Concilio parpadearon, al igual que los tres Campeones, aunque Lucian tuvo que recurrir a toda su concentración para no dejar sus pistolas y ponerse a seguir el ritmo de la música que ahora escuchaba tan claramente… Hasta que el Xeniam volvió a cubrirse a consciencia.

**¿Qué ha sido eso?** – preguntó el miembro del Concilio de ojos rojos, mientras veía como los embajadores lentamente volvían a su posición, azorados y sin entender qué pasaba.

**La explicación de mi capucha. No es práctico andar sin ella. Con respecto a la puerta, estaba completamente sellada, por lo que tuve que abrirla**. – dijo sin más. Akran ladeó la vista hacia los Campeones… Lucian casi no había podido. La mano de Kayle estaba parcialmente cortada con su propia sangre, había recurrido a un método antiguo para evitar tales artes… Y Kassadin lo había visto antes. Pero no por ello estaba menos intrigado. Entonces, Vessaria se incorporó, mirando directamente al Xeniam.

_Esa puerta no estaba cerrada de ninguna forma por nuestra parte, ni por nadie de la Liga._


	4. Capítulo 3: El Guardián y el Armero

El tercer miembro del Concilio, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna, contemplaba atentamente al Xeniam. Oculto bajo su capucha, aquellos ojos azules que habían permanecido impasibles al hechizo de la criatura lo analizaban lentamente, mientras Vessaria ordenaba a los embajadores que volvieran a sus asientos, pues algunos habían amenazado con retirarse inmediatamente tras el ataque. El otro miembro del Concilio, Therion, hablaba entre susurros con Kassadin, Kayle y Lucian, mientras estos le transmitían sus decisiones. Entonces fue cuando Ashram se percató que Akran lo contemplaba de igual forma.

**No te soy demasiado desconocido.** –vocalizó, lentamente.

En efecto. –la voz del miembro del Concilio resonó en un oído del Xeniam, a través de lo que parecía un artefacto mágico menor. Ahora entendía que en medio del caos, sintiera algo introducirse entre sus cabellos. Aquel hechicero sabía aprovechar las ocasiones.

**No deberíais saber nada de mi existencia.** –Ashram parpadeó, contemplando el destello blanco de sus ojos a través de su capucha, antes de responder.

Los asuntos de este mundo quedan en manos de mis compañeros. Yo contemplo más allá. He conocido tu mundo, y he leído de ti, a manos de unos textos muchos siglos más viejos que tú. ¿Los conoces? –el Invocador tuvo el placer de ver al Xeniam crisparse por unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos, antes de que su postura se tornase más ofensiva.

**Destruid eso inmediatamente. No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo con ese libro.**

No eran más que una decena de páginas. Pero han desaparecido de mi posesión. Quiero que las encuentres, si tan peligrosas son, nadie debería tenerlas…

…_¿Me has entendido, Akran? ¡Akran!_ –la voz de Vessaria resonó en la sala, desconcentrando al encapuchado de su conversación. El resto de la Sala había quedado en silencio. La mujer resopló levemente, antes de repetir.

_Ha quedado claro tanto que eres peligroso y problemático, como que no posees intención de conflicto para con nuestro mundo. Si no podemos retenerte, ni te atienes a las reglas de la Liga de Leyendas, no nos queda otra opción que devolverte a tu mundo lo antes pos_ –el invocador a la derecha de Vessaria se incorporó por primera vez. Solo el gesto denotó que era mucho, mucho más viejo que Therion, pero él no se retiró su capucha. Apoyó sus manos en el atril, antes de comenzar a hablar, con una voz profunda y marcada por la edad.

Permitidme expresar mi opinión con el resto de la Sala… Ha quedado claro que sabe defenderse. Y que nuestro mundo no tiene interés alguno para él. Por tanto, en tanto no tenga motivos no debería causarnos molestia alguna que se encuentre por aquí. Me han informado, de hecho, que el tristemente célebre Doran se ha despertado de la inconsciencia causada por aquel a quien juzgamos ahora, con sus facultades mentales completamente restauradas. –la revelación causó un leve revuelo entre los embajadores, que se miraron entre sí mientras las Esferas destellaban, transmitiendo la información.– De hecho, está trabajando ahora mismo a pesar de que se le ha pedido que repose, dado que durante todos estos años ha seguido ideando nuevas maravillas para el Instituto. Sabéis lo que esto supone, compañeros. La Liga de Leyendas va a sufrir muchas modificaciones si nuestro mayor artífice ha llegado tras tantos años de espera… Junto con el poder político y real que esto supone. Deberemos reforzar nuestras defensas, y asegurarnos que el Arcanum Majoris sea realmente impenetrable. Los robos del pasado han de desaparecer. Todos recordamos los tristemente famosos artefactos destruidos o sustraídos…

Disculpadme, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que estáis diciendo ahora con el asunto que nos incumbe? –preguntó el representante jonio. Ashram sonrió levemente para sí, asintiendo a sus palabras.

Él podría asistirnos hasta que podamos hacerlo por nosotros mismos. No forma parte de la política de Valoran, y ha quedado claro que no dudará en atacar a quien considere que se lo merezca… Y a diferencia de cualquier grupo de Invocadores que decidamos del Instituto, no sentirá ninguna particularidad por ninguna de nuestras Ciudades-Estado. Aun así, os propongo que probemos sus capacidades… A nuestra manera. De aquí a siete días, la Grieta del Invocador será reactivada de nuevo para una batalla particular. –una vez terminó de hablar y se sentó, los otros miembros del Concilio se giraron, mirándolo directamente.

**¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dirigir todo el Instituto por tu cuenta, Reginald? **–susurró Therion, enarcando una ceja y fijando uno de sus ojos rojos en él.

_No es que me parezca mala idea, pero… ¿Van a aceptar ellos?_ –susurró Vessaria, contemplando el palco de Invocadores, quienes en ese momento se encontraban informando a sus respectivas Ciudades.

Me preocuparía más de convencerle a él de meterse en uno de nuestros Campos para un combate donde si mata a sus adversarios estos se levantan, pero él muere. –comentó Ashram, mirando hacia el frente. El Xeniam había bajado del muro recién construido y se encontraba sentado en una posición de meditación en el centro de la sala, con su espada reposando sobre sus muslos. Cuando hablaron de él, alzó la mirada, y asintió levemente.

Si la idea es que podamos confiar en sus habilidades, lo más lógico será que haya un campeón de cada Ciudad-Estado que pruebe su valía, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz alta el representante demaciano, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros asintiesen.

**El combate ha de probar que el Instituto es capaz de enfrentarse a él. Combatirán cinco Campeones que no formen parte activa de ninguna Ciudad-Estado** –anunció Therion, provocando que los emisarios protestasen.

¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Que combatan aquellos que sí tienen a quien representar!

¡¿Quién va a luchar, un Campeón que no le importe perder?! ¡Ha de luchar alguien que sepa lo que se arriesga!

**Si queréis que luche contra vuestros representantes… Puedo hacerlo si sobrevivo a esa batalla. Un combate en cada Ciudad-Estado. Decidís vuestras reglas. Yo decido cuándo.** –la voz fría del Xeniam se alzó por encima de las quejas de los Invocadores, callándolos por completo. Por su parte, Kassadin se acercó hacia Akran, lentamente, al tiempo que lo hacía la Justiciera.

**Los ecos de tu fuerza han resonado por el Vacío, Segador. Sus criaturas gruñen tu nombre con odio y a la vez con deseo. Ignoro qué has hecho al otro lado… Pero no permitiré que la suerte que corren todos los mundos que has visitado persista aquí. Si los atraes, seré el primero en silenciarte… Para siempre.** –el brillo violeta de Kassadin se desvaneció en un instante, su cometido en aquel lugar había terminado y por tanto, podía irse. Con un violento crujido, el filo de Kayle se hundió justo al lado del Xeniam, que pudo ver su reflejo en él, antes que la distorsionada voz de la Justiciera resonara dentro de su casco.

_Has apagado el fuego de mi filo. Con el mismo fuego. ¿Qué demonios eres, criatura? Te daré caza hasta que me respondas. Frente a las Salas de Curación, cuando caiga la noche. Tienes hasta ese plazo para presentarte._ –con un chasquido, el filo se liberó, y el ángel alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo a través de la puerta rota. Finalmente, Lucian pasó frente al Xeniam, sin decir nada. Simplemente le apuntó con su arma una última vez, sintiendo el poder sacro que emanaba de esta, antes de retirarse. Una vez se fueron, y el Concilio se dispuso a mediar con los emisarios, Akran se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que ahora se abría perfectamente. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que quien hubiera sellado antes la puerta, había podido deshacer el conjuro durante el combate. Demasiados asuntos sin respuesta, más de los habituales… Negando para sí, se dispuso a salir, hasta que percibió la presencia a su espalda. Un solo Invocador se encontraba aun en la sala, el representante noxiano.

Mi nombre es Jaun, de Noxus. No sabemos qué eres, pero eres un peligro para todos los que se encuentran cerca. Deberías escuchar lo que podemos ofrecerte. –el Xeniam ladeó la vista, observándolo fijamente. – Noxus tiene mucho más poder que ninguna de las otras Ciudades-Estado. Y secretos que posiblemente, sean las respuestas que buscas. ¿Quieres saber quién te trajo aquí?

**No sabéis a qué jugáis, niños humanos. Abandonad la magia aquellos que no sabéis el precio que pagáis.** –murmuró Akran, antes de salir de la estancia. El rostro de Jaun se ensombreció, mientras una figura contemplaba todo al otro lado de la Esfera. Un cuervo graznó.

**Embajador, vuelve a tu puesto. Esto no está fuera de mis planes. Pero no se podrá decir que Noxus no derramó sangre sin hablar primero…**

**Instituto de la Guerra – Ala Oeste. **

La luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de los largos ventanales de aquel inmenso pasillo. Akran avanzaba en silencio, evitando la luz, mientras seguía las indicaciones; se le había asignado una de las habitaciones reservadas a Campeones, en uno de los extremos del Ala Oeste del Instituto, por lo que se encontraría aislado del resto como había solicitado. Dejando atrás más de quince puertas, finalmente llegó a la suya. Dos Invocadores se encontraban frente a ella, terminando de construirla. La palabra Xeniam se encontraba grabada en metal sobre la puerta de madera, ricamente ornamentada. Uno de los Invocadores, la mujer de edad madura, se giró, observando al recién llegado.

Ah, pero si ha llegado el nuevo inquilino. Espero que os guste. No todos los días se tienen que cumplir tantas exigencias a la vez para un Campeón… Aunque deberíais llegar a ver qué maravillas puedo hacer con estas manos –dijo, sonriendo, mientras daba un golpecito en el hombro a su colega, que era un Invocador de corta edad, apenas un adolescente.

¡Auch! ¡Eh, vieja, deja de golpearme!

¿Pero a quién has llamado vieja, niño? ¿Quién ha construido la esfera de bloqueo? ¿Y las decoraciones? Si fuera por ti, esto parecería una jaula. –el joven invocador resopló, contemplando a Akran.

Creo que a él no le importaría. No tiene ojos para ver eso. –apenas habló, la mano de la Invocadora cruzó su cara, provocando un gruñido de dolor del muchacho.

… Idiota. Criar a un hijo superdotado es más duro de lo que muchas creen, y más si resulta ser más hábil que una misma. Disculpad sus modales, Xeniam. Una habitación alejada que no podrá observarse mediante magia, reforzada, y con solamente el mobiliario imprescindible. Cama, baño, biblioteca con una colección de tomos recientes y mesa de trabajo, así como un armario. Hemos ahorrado el estante de armas porque… No parece que os haga falta. –Akran asintió levemente, sin decir más. La mujer se le quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de coger a su hijo y arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Internamente, se maldijo para sí misma. Para variar, parecía ser otro de esos Campeones que se creían superiores a todos solamente por existir… Aunque eso de Doran había calado, y bastante.

**¿Esta ala de habitaciones está completamente vacía? ¿A qué otras habitaciones está conectada?** –dijo la voz profunda a su espalda. Inmediatamente la Invocadora se giró, mientras el Xeniam se quitaba su capucha y se quedaba de espaldas.

Eh… Tened cuidado. Las paredes llevan hacia el Ala de aquellos Campeones que son un peligro para la Liga y están sellados, enjaulados, o aislados de todos los demás. No deberían causar ningún problema salvo que decidáis destruir completamente las paredes… –Akran asintió, y se introdujo en la estancia, cerrando la puerta. La mujer suspiró, mientras su hijo bufaba.

Mamá. Esa cosa iba a matarme. Tú también viste ese cuchillo en su mano y su magia, ¿verdad?…Gracias por haberlo detenido. –la mujer suspiró, negando para sí. Aquel pequeño aún tenía mucho que aprender… Pero tenía buen ojo.

Las horas pasaron. El Xeniam comprobó las funcionalidades de lo que ahora era su nuevo cuarto. Los hechizos que permitían un agua a la temperatura que deseara no le resultaban desconocidos, pero la mera idea de poder relajarse en un espacio hecho para el descanso si lo era. Por suerte para él, estar siempre armado se compaginaba bien con su necesidad constante de permanecer alerta. Tras un largo baño, donde comprobó que los Invocadores habían sido bastante generosos en cuanto a espacio, abrió el armario. Varias togas en los estantes superiores, así como pantalones, camisas y camisetas de todas las longitudes. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una larga toga oscura y se la puso por encima, antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Sonrió levemente, al contemplar que aparte de libros acerca de la gloria y origen de aquel lugar, había muchos pergaminos de noticias de hacía unos meses, así como varios tomos acerca de los Campeones de la Liga. Aquella información bien valía su peso en oro… Tomando una pieza de fruta de un bol, comenzó a leer con calma. Aún tenía tiempo antes de tener que moverse de nuevo.

**Instituto de la Guerra – Salas de Curación**

Abrió lentamente los ojos. El dolor físico había desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero el mental… Jolie se incorporó súbitamente, completamente despierta. Tal vez si hubiera sido más veterana, más experimentada, hubiera intentado asociar aquel recuerdo con las batallas en los Campos de la Justicia, pero ella era joven, y aquella escena seguía vívida en su mente. Alzó la vista, viendo el resto de camas. Las Salas de Curación del Instituto eran de las mejores de todo Valoran, y posiblemente de toda Runaterra. Varios Campeones solían acabar allí, bien por haberse excedido en alguna de sus frecuentes salidas por cualquier motivo, si bien las Salas solían llenarse por Invocadores. Invocadores incapaces de resistir el poderoso enlace con Campeones, heridos al investigar nuevos hechizos o artefactos arcanos, o aquellos que habían llenado sus mentes con demasiado terror. Aún existía una Sala dedicada en completo al cuidado de los afectados por Nocturne y Fiddlesticks, una de las salas más lúgubres. Por suerte, su caso no había sido para tanto. Cerca de ella se encontraban las camas vacías de sus compañeros, que se habían recuperado antes que ella y habían vuelto al trabajo, excepto el Arquitecto, que se encontraba tumbado, mirando fijamente al techo. Recrecer una mano era una clase de magia que no era ni simple, ni indolora, por lo que habían decidido que se quedara allí hasta restablecerse del todo.

Deberías estar durmiendo. –dijo, sobresaltando a la joven.

No… Es fácil olvidar eso. –casi susurró, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran completamente al tenue ambiente de la sala.

Nadie ha dicho que debas olvidarlo. Solo aceptarlo. – el Arquitecto contempló el muñón. Aún faltarían unas horas antes de que su cuerpo comenzara el doloroso proceso de regeneración, aunque al menos ya había dejado de sangrar.

No… No puedo aceptar lo que le hizo a Mal, señor. No quiero aceptarlo. Quiero que sufra. –la voz de la mujer tenía un tono mucho, mucho más firme de lo que el veterano Invocador quería escuchar. Abrió la boca para reprenderla… Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía razón. Le habían dicho que por algún motivo, el Concilio había decidido no deshacerse de aquella maldita criatura… No lo aceptaría él tampoco.

Un batir impaciente de alas resonaba en la amplia entrada a las Salas. La Justiciera esperaba espada en mano cerca de las puertas centrales, contemplando a los escasos Invocadores que pasaban por allá. La mayoría, o bien se encontraba en las zonas comunes del Ala Sur, o bien se estaban maravillando en el Ala Norte, en la zona de exposición e instrucción, con los nuevos artefactos que no habían dejado de salir del Arcanum. Aquello que para muchos Invocadores había resultado todo un milagro, era también molesto para Kayle. El Instituto no necesitaba más artefactos poderosos, ya una mínima parte del Arcanum Majoris era suficiente para desatar guerras tan cruentas como las Rúnicas, y eso condenaría Runaterra a su extinción absoluta. Las tormentas mágicas que arrasaban la superficie de Valoran lo atestiguaban…

Dentro de aquel casco, los profundos e inmortales ojos de Kayle contemplaban con atención todas las entradas. Sabía que aquella criatura podía aparecer en cualquier momento… Eso también era más que molesto. Sintió el agradable peso de su espada, lista, así como todo su cuerpo, preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo. Entonces, una figura alada apareció a su izquierda… Aunque no era en absoluto aquella a la que esperaba. Arrugó la nariz, percibiendo claramente el hedor a magia oscura que su hermana Morgana despedía, mientras esta se acercaba directa a su hermana con una abierta y abyecta sonrisa.

_Kayle, Kayle, Kayle… ¿No tienes ningún otro lugar desde el que impartir tu justicia divina?_ –dijo, mientras sus ojos ardían con odio.

_Morgana… Deberías estar en cualquier otra parte. Sal volando de aquí._ – la voz acerada de Kayle no pudo evitar el ligero matiz, al burlarse de las alas inutilizadas del Ángel Caído, la cual sintió como su rabia crecía. Se contuvo lo suficiente como para no desatar su magia, pero aquellos ojos eran puro veneno.

_Algún día acabaré contigo, y la guerra terminará de una vez por todas con la hipocresía y la soberbia que representas… Hermanita. Ah, ¿esperabas a ese?_ –alzó una mano, señalando al otro lado de la sala, hacia un Xeniam que andaba directo hacia las hermanas. Kayle giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para saber qué iba a pasar a tiempo. Odiándose profundamente por lo que iba a tener que hacer, se interpuso entre su hermana y Akran justo antes de que su filo se proyectara directo hacia Morgana, solo para que la espada de Kayle la rechazara lo suficiente como para que solo rasgara la mejilla del Ángel Caído, que sintió inmediatamente el atroz dolor del arma hechizada.

_¡AGH! ¡Maldita criatura del…!_ –Morgana tardó unos segundos en comprender que Kayle la había salvado, antes de retirarse envuelta en un potente escudo a toda prisa. – _¡Me vengaré!_

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ –rugió la Justiciera, rechazando la hoja de Akran y golpeando a su vez, forzando a este a defenderse. Sin esperar respuesta, Kayle sintió como su magia divina incendiaba su espada, para luego golpear al Xeniam con mucha más fuerza, provocando que este retrocediera… Para luego desaparecer sin más. Kayle tardó un segundo en comprender que el filo de la espada estaba ahora justo en su espalda. Bufó. Otro que era capaz de teletransportarse…

**Asesino todo aquello que emplee artes malditas o corruptas… Justiciera. Por mucho que sea familia tuya. **–Kayle enarcó una ceja, avanzando unos pasos y dándose la vuelta. Akran se encontraba frente a ella, con una toga de Invocador encima pero su filo negro estaba surgiendo de su mano. –He tenido tiempo de leer un poco.

_No puedes atacar a otros Campeones en el Instituto de la Guerra salvo que sea en defensa propia. Eso deberías saberlo…_ –ladeó la vista, confirmando que no pasaba nadie por allá. Y Morgana debería estar ya bastante lejos. –_Tú puedes controlar el mismo fuego que empleo. Por qué._ –Akran ladeó la vista, mientras la hoja desaparecía de su brazo. Mostró su palma abierta a Kayle, y una llama blanca surgió de esta.

**Nací con el Fuego Astral en mí ser. Suponía que vería a otros más tarde que temprano. **–dijo con calma. Demasiada calma para Kayle.

_No eres de mi raza. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera empuñar nuestro mismo poder con esa desfachatez? ¡Es un insulto!_ –el Xeniam se encogió de hombros. La Justiciera frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta.

**Cuentan vuestros libros que aceptaste mil años de servidumbre a cambio de que la Liga no emplease sus poderes para terminar una guerra en vuestro mundo. Y a mí me llamas ofensivo… La esclavitud es mucho más penosa. **–la Justiciera avanzó unos pasos más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Akran, mientras se quitaba su casco, que chocó contra el suelo con un tañido sordo. Resoplando, alzó una mano hasta el rostro del Xeniam, agarró su capucha y la apartó, sosteniéndole la mirada sin alterarse en absoluto, mientras le sostenía de la toga y lo alzaba en el aire sin dificultad.

_Escúchame bien, maldito asesino. No sabes nada de mi pueblo, no sabes nada de mí, y no sabes nada de la justicia que represento. Si crees que un estúpido hechicero puede realmente hacerme algo, no sabes nada de nada. ¿Comprendido?_ –el Xeniam gruñó, y agarró el brazo de Kayle. Aplicando una fuerza colosal, Akran se liberó de su pinza y volvió al suelo, trastabillando. Contempló fijamente el rostro real de Kayle; la larga melena rubia no ocultaba el inmenso pensar de aquellos grandes ojos azules. Libre de cicatrices, el hermoso y triste rostro de la Justiciera lo miraba desde una máscara de piedra.

**Lo has hecho una vez. La siguiente vez, perderás tu brazo.** –murmuró Akran, volviendo a colocarse su capucha. Una de sus alas, envuelta en fuego, surgió de su espalda. La batió una vez, permitiendo que las llamas se esparcieran, formando runas durante un instante, antes de desaparecer. Como respuesta, la mirada de Kayle se crispó, pero cuando lo giró para volver a ver al Xeniam este ya no estaba. La mujer maldijo para sí mientras recuperaba su casco y volvía a ponérselo, realmente furiosa.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no leía en su propio idioma… Y ahora entendía el error que había cometido al tocarlo directamente, y sostener su mirada. Pero también había podido comprender el por qué había podido encantar a los Invocadores. Sin su casco lo había visto más claro… Aquel rostro no había nacido, había sido creado. Creado para evocar una imagen que incitara a escuchar y aceptar lo que él dijera. Algo que… Le recordaba a su propio pueblo, que había tomado una decisión similar, hacía más tiempo del que podían recordar.

La Justiciera alzó el vuelo, saliendo por una de las ventanas del Instituto. Necesitaba despejarse. Había sido demasiado por un día.

No muy lejos de allí, una figura contemplaba a la Justiciera alejarse del Instituto. Y sonrió, mientras contemplaba una puerta sellada con un nombre en particular… Aún no era el momento, pero llegaría. Y entonces, aquel problema en sus planes desaparecería tan rápido como había surgido…


	5. Capítulo 4: El Asesino del Zaunita

Durante todo el siguiente día, no hubo acción alguna por parte del Xeniam, quien permaneció dentro de su estancia. Dado que carecía de ventanas y la puerta estaba mágicamente sellada desde dentro, era imposible saber qué hacía, al menos por parte de los Invocadores; la privacidad de los Campeones resultaba algo impuesto en el Instituto desde el establecimiento de la Liga. Desde secretos como el rostro de Jax a los peligrosos compuestos químicos de Singed, cualquier pista sobre quién era LeBlanc… Dentro de esos muros, existían conocimientos que podían causar guerras, o solucionarlas con un coste terrible… Pero la norma existía por un motivo claro, y se aplicaba incluso a los que no eran realmente Campeones, de ahí que Akran contara con el necesario aislamiento, como uno más.

De igual forma, los Invocadores no tenían demasiado tiempo como para pensar en ello; la mayoría estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando para Doran. Jamás el Arcanum Majoris había estado tan lleno… Ni tan protegido. Decenas de Invocadores velaban por la seguridad del Maestro Artesano, quien había activado todas las forjas a su disposición. Nunca habían visto tal determinación en los ojos del hombre. En los breves momentos en los que se concedía un descanso, contaba a sus compañeros Invocadores que su mente le había enjaulado, pero ahora era libre, libre de hacer realidad todo aquello que había soñado durante aquellos años. Lógicamente, aquellas armas menores por las que era más conocido habían caído en el olvido, si bien había mantenido una de cada expuesta en una de las paredes, como motivación. Al fin y al cabo, aunque débiles, le habían forjado un nombre entre los Invocadores. Ahora, sería cuestión de tiempo que verdaderas obras de arte fueran empuñadas por aquellos que alguna vez lo habían tomado como a un pobre idiota.

Sin embargo, no a todos les había parecido positiva aquella recuperación milagrosa. Las artes de Doran eran tan fantásticas como peligrosas, siendo una de sus mejores obras capaz de provocar una guerra, y el Maestro Artesano no tenía intención de detenerse bajo ningún concepto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el primer incidente sucediera: un Invocador demasiado inexperto y ambicioso tomó como suyo un báculo que debía transportar a las Cámaras de Seguridad. El báculo, un amplificador del poder interno con la capacidad de canalizar dicho poder en forma de ondas de electricidad, le permitió destrozar los muros en su escape como si estos fueran de mantequilla, pero a un alto precio. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había consumido por el uso de tan formidable arma: solo huesos sujetaron el báculo un instante antes de caer, convertidos en polvo.

A raíz de aquello, el Concilio tuvo que comenzar a aplicar restricciones. La Cámara recibiría un artefacto semanal, y Doran debería destruir todos aquellos artefactos que no fueran lo suficientemente dignos de su arte. Al principio, esto molestó al artesano, mas luego lo tomó como un reto. Muchos se preguntaban qué volvería a salir de sus manos si se le daba el tiempo suficiente, si en los primeros días ya habían recibido todo aquello…

Pero al día siguiente del suceso, una figura alada con un arma enorme reposaba frente a la puerta de acceso del Arcanum Majoris. Los ojos del Xeniam, cuyo brillo traspasaba perfectamente su capucha, apartaban a todo aquel que se acercase lo suficiente sin tener permiso para ello, e incluso quienes lo tenían no avanzaban demasiado convencidos. A los Invocadores le desagradaba su presencia allí, pero no dejaba de ser la decisión del Concilio… Si bien, de tanto en tanto, desaparecía dentro del Arcanum. Solo Doran sabía qué hacía aquella cosa dentro de una de las salas más misteriosas del Instituto, y siempre evitaba el tema. El resto de guardas se mostraba ofendido de su presencia, puesto que al fin y al cabo ellos llevaban velando por el Instituto desde siempre.

El primer asesino que intentó silenciar para siempre la mente del artesano encontró su final de forma tan brutal como inesperada. Se había colado hasta la misma puerta del Arcanum, evitando a todos los Invocadores, cuando una sombra alada apareció a su espalda. El filo del Xeniam lo atravesó sin más, para luego alzarlo en el aire. Lo giró con su arma, de forma que el aturdido asesino contemplara las llamas del rostro de Akran, un segundo antes de que este lo reventase brutalmente contra el suelo, destrozando el cuerpo en decenas de trozos sanguinolentos. Para cuando los otros guardas llegaron, las llamas que provenían de Akran ya habían consumido la mayor parte del cadáver, en silencio.

¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! Agh… –dijo uno al llegar. La sangre aún chorreaba del filo que estaba apoyado contra la pared, mientras el Xeniam esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

**Primer intruso interceptado.** –dijo sin más, agachando la cabeza. Los otros guardas se miraron entre sí, mientras intentaban encontrar algún rastro, antes de que el fuego lo consumiera todo.

¿Pero sabes de dónde…? –comenzó uno, antes de que uno de sus compañeros le pusiera una mano en el hombro y negara.

Por esto mismo le han puesto aquí. Si no sabemos quién lo ha enviado, no hay guerra que declarar.

Aquella forma de deshacerse del intruso fue lo suficientemente brutal como para que las cosas se calmasen en el Arcanum por unos días, y los Invocadores curiosos se alejaran a sus quehaceres. Cuando faltaban dos noches para el combate en la Grieta, algunos ánimos ya se habían levantado al respecto.

¿Lo habéis escuchado? Dicen que solo lucharán Campeones no afiliados a ninguna Ciudad-Estado.

Entonces no será demasiado divertido… Es más interesante cuando luchan en equipo.

¿Estás loco? Son cinco contra uno. Veremos a esa cosa morder el polvo. Y sin resurrecciones… El primer equipo que mate al otro ganará, o eso han dicho. No será un combate habitual, ni siquiera activarán las Torres, aunque sí se lanzará a los súbditos.

¿Ya hay apuestas? –comentó uno de ellos, bastante obeso, mientras devoraba su cena como si fuera la última en su vida, lo cual llevaba repitiendo al menos diez años. Los otros de la mesa sonrieron.

Treinta a uno en contra del nuevo. Nadie apuesta porque pueda vencer a cinco Campeones junto a sus Invocadores. –al otro lado de la mesa, otro Invocador, bastante más joven, resopló, airado.

Apuestas… La avaricia no conoce límites, ¿eh Jolie? … ¿Jolie? –preguntó de nuevo a su compañera, que parecía bastante ausente. Desde que había salido de las Salas de Curación estaba rara, o eso le parecía a su colega.

_No es nada… No tengo hambre. Eh, vosotros. Apuesto 35 piezas de oro a que no sobrevive al combate._ –el joven Invocador alzó una ceja, brevemente confundido. ¿Apostando? Eso era nuevo… Todas sus cavilaciones desaparecieron cuando una explosión resonó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que temblasen todas las paredes. Los Invocadores se miraron entre sí, aturdidos, antes de que uno de ellos viniera corriendo a toda velocidad desde el Ala Oeste.

¡Rápido, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible! ¡Brecha en el Ala de Contención! – la mayoría de Invocadores se incorporaron, alarmados. Varios de ellos exigían más explicaciones a aquel mensajero, que apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!

Es… Fiddlesticks.

¿Se ha escapado?

No. Lo han asesinado. ¡Ese maldito Xeniam lo ha volatilizado junto a la maldita cámara que lo llevaba guardando treinta años!

Rápidamente, una docena de Invocadores llegaron al Ala de Contención, donde otros tantos ya se encontraban reforzando las barreras que anclaban al resto de criaturas de la zona. La prisión de Cho'Gath estaba cayéndose a golpes cuando la magia de los Invocadores lo forzó a quedarse en su sitio. La gigantesca bestia rugió de frustración, el enorme par de ojos contempló a los concentrados Invocadores como si no fueran más que insectos, antes de que los muros lo aprisionasen de nuevo y el fulgor verde desapareciera. Una comitiva de Altos Invocadores se encontraba en los restos de la Cámara de Fiddlesticks, intentando encontrar algo que no fueran piedras quemadas.

Solo quedan restos de plumas por todas partes… –comentó uno de ellos, recogiendo del suelo una larga pluma negra.

El chillido era inequívocamente de este engendro. Istvaan, maldito chalado… –suspiró el anciano Invocador, negando para sí. Aún recordaba a aquel poderoso Invocador, veterano de las Guerras Rúnicas, que se había negado a aceptar los métodos modernos de control de la magia. ¿El resultado? Invocar a una criatura tan enigmática como mortal, que lo había asesinado al instante: Fiddlesticks. Y ahora, la criatura había muerto de la misma forma inesperada…

¿Tenemos claro que ha sido el culpable? No hay pocos Invocadores que tengan familiares en las Salas por culpa de estas bestias… Y ya antes alguno ha intentado "hacer justicia".

Ese fuego blanco es difícilmente confundible, ¿no creéis? No podemos emular esa clase de energía por nuestra, es casi única –dijo el venerable hechicero, antes de girarse a los suyos. – Id a por él.

Mientras cuatro Invocadores salían raudos de la sala, dirigiéndose al Ala deshabitada, el resto comprobaba una y otra vez que todas las prisiones siguieran a buen recaudo. Kha'zix, Kog'maw, Nocturne, Brand… Por suerte, parecía que la explosión había sido suficientemente concentrada como para no provocar errores en el resto. De haber sido así… Hubiera sido el caos. El Instituto de la Guerra debía de ser el órgano más poderoso de todo Valoran, incluso de Runaterra. Pero si se liberasen de golpe todos los peligrosos monstruos que contenían…

¿Por qué demonios almacenamos a todos los campeones peligrosos en la misma zona? –se preguntó uno de los Invocadores, antes de aislar los restos de la Cámara de Fiddlesticks, sellando el acceso.

Cuando los Invocadores llegaron hasta la puerta del Xeniam y la abrieron de golpe, este se encontraba sentado, leyendo otro de los tomos de la biblioteca. Docenas de libros formaban montículos por encima y a los lados de la mesa, mientras que la estantería se encontraba semivacía. No obstante ninguno de los humanos se sentía interesado por la capacidad de comprensión lectora de Akran, sino más bien por capturarlo. Alzaron sus brazos, y lo rodearon en una esfera de pura energía. La criatura alzó el rostro, siempre oculto por la capucha, y los observó.

¡Se te acusa de haber asesinado a un Campeón de la Liga sin motivo alguno, Xeniam! ¡Vas a venir con nosotros ante el Concilio para que te juzguen como la bestia que eres! –rugió uno de ellos. Por toda respuesta, Akran cerró el libro, y callado, avanzó, envuelto en la esfera.

… ¿En serio? ¿Sin intentar escapar? –preguntó uno de los Invocadores, más decepcionado que sorprendido, gruñendo para sí. El Xeniam no dijo una sola palabra al respecto, mientras era llevado por los Invocadores. De hecho, volvió a leer, provocando que los Invocadores se enfadasen aún más mientras lo llevaban, pero no podían hacer nada sin arriesgarse a que la esfera se liberase y se armara un pandemónium.

**Instituto de la Guerra – Sala de Juicios**

**¿Sabes el motivo por el que te hemos traído aquí, Akran?** –la potente voz de Therion, especialmente airada, resonó en toda la estancia. Como único miembro del Concilio presente, el poderoso Invocador de ojos rojos contempló toda la sala. El Xeniam estaba rodeado por los cuatro Invocadores, envuelto en aquella esfera de pura energía. Otros cuatro, ya preparados, los relevarían cuando se sintieran agotados. Dos decenas de Invocadores estaban presentes, entre ellos los Altos Invocadores que habían determinado su culpabilidad. Algunos Campeones observaban la escena, curiosos, al fondo de la escena, si bien Kayle se encontraba al lado del miembro del Concilio, siempre atenta.

**No sólo es que hayas asesinado a un Campeón de la Liga, y puesto en peligro a todo Valoran al provocar que varias de las cámaras de contención fueran dañadas… Sino que lo has hecho sin que ninguno de todos nuestros métodos de seguridad lo detectaran. Incluyéndome a mí.** –el brillo mágico de los ojos de Therion denotaban que ese era el punto que más le había enfurecido. El Xeniam había dejado su libro cuando había entrado a la sala, pero seguía jugando con él, pasando las páginas delante y detrás, con parsimonia.

**No podemos permitir que continúes actuando impune, ignorando nuestras normas sin consecuencias. **–continuó el miembro del Concilio. –**Habla de una vez, ¡maldito seas!**

**¿Vais a atacarme?** –preguntó sin más el Xeniam, mientras una decena de filos surgían de sus brazos, piernas, torso y espalda, cuchillas entrelazadas entre sí con un aspecto letal. –**Me defenderé en ese caso, como siempre. Si no, liberadme ya. Aún tengo un combate al que sobrevivir.** –Therion, que nunca se había caracterizado por una gran paciencia, dejó que sus manos apresaran el atril que tenía delante hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, calmándose. Pensó rápidamente, mientras contemplaba como los Invocadores al lado del prisionero se habían ido alejando lentamente. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo que hubieran hecho con cualquier otro Campeón que los hubiera amenazado. El miembro del Concilio resopló, dejándose caer en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

**Liberad-**

¡Esperad! –una voz surgió desde la entrada de la Sala, donde una comitiva de Invocadores hacía presencia, liderándolos el embajador zaunita. La mirada de Therion se ensombreció. Nunca le habían caído bien aquellos Invocadores.

Fiddlesticks pertenecía a Zaun… Aunque no lo reconociese. ¡Exigimos una satisfacción por su asesinato! ¡Que combata contra nuestros campeones en la Grieta del Invocador, antes que contra los designados por la Liga! –rugió el Embajador, un Invocador de mediana edad al que le faltaba un ojo así como medio rostro, el rastro químico no dejaba lugar a dudas de que algo había hecho mal en alguna ocasión. Muchos pares de ojos se posaron en el Xeniam, cuyos filos habían desaparecido. Se incorporó del todo y se estiró cuan largo era, mientras la esfera de energía se adaptaba, expandiéndose a su alrededor, para luego retirarse su capucha y girarse a los Zaunitas. Al estar la esfera, su rostro distorsionado solo revelaba lo que parecía una sonrisa cargada de malos presagios.

**Que sea hoy. Tengo un combate en dos días al que no voy a faltar.**

**Instituto de la Guerra – Sala Principal**

Numerosos Invocadores se habían reunido para ver surgir a los combatientes de la Grieta del Invocador. A petición de Zaun, el combate había sido privado, y solamente los Árbitros de la Liga, los cinco Invocadores zaunitas y su Embajador habían asistido al combate. La primera esfera se iluminó, mostrando una enorme figura de piel morada, que empuñaba una inmensa hacha. Muchos retrocedieron, dando paso al loco Doctor Mundo, aquel psicópata zaunita con demasiados experimentos probados en sí mismo.

**¡Mundo aún sentir llama! ¡Mundo querer aplastar insecto!** –rugió, avanzando como una exhalación, mientras su Invocador se afanaba en seguirlo. El infame científico debía estar constantemente vigilado, ya que su comportamiento extremadamente errático no daba mucho lugar a despistes. Una vez había intentado desollar a Rengar en medio del Instituto aludiendo motivos científicos. Tardaron tres días en limpiar el pasillo de pelos y sangre.

**¡Cállate, miserable e inútil criatura! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste verlo antes de que te hiciera picadillo!** –clamó Viktor a su espalda. El legendario tecmaturgo, cuyos pasos mecanizados resonaban en toda la sala, parecía incluso más furioso. Contempló uno de sus brazos, recordando lo que había pasado allá atrás… Y todos sus sistemas amenazaron con entrar en sobrecarga. Que un miserable ser orgánico le hubiera ganado…

Tampoco ha sido para tanto. He conseguido algunos datos interesantes… –comentaba Singed a su Invocador, otro científico, para luego bajar la voz, impidiendo que los otros Invocadores supieran de qué hablaba. El endurecido químico responsable de la Masacre de Jonia parecía encontrarse de mejor humor que sus colegas. Warwick, por su parte, atravesó la Esfera y siguió la estela de los suyos sin pronunciar una sola palabra, aunque el constante gruñido que lograba salir de sus rechinantes dientes no presagiaba un buen humor. Finalmente… De la otra esfera apareció volando Urgot, que chocó contra el suelo, deslizándose sobre él y ensuciándolo con venenos, aceite y su propia sangre mientras las patas mecánicas se incorporaban rápidamente, y su cañón vomitaba su feroz carga contra la esfera. Lanzó tres cañonazos, antes de que de la esfera surgiera la figura oscura del Xeniam, envuelto en un fuego blanco que intentaba devorar la sangre, el veneno y las sustancias varias que lo cubrían, un instante antes de que desapareciera de su posición para aparecer tras Urgot y acuchillarlo, provocando que este rugiera de furia, y de un movimiento extremadamente rápido de sus patas tecmatúrgicas, lo agarrase con su garra mecánica, inmovilizándolo.

¡BASTA! –rugieron los tres Invocadores zaunitas que aparecieron de las esferas mientras arrojaban sus conjuros contra el Verdugo, reteniéndolo e impidiendo que preparase su letal lanzamisiles, pero no antes de que golpeara un botón de su base, provocando que un rayo de energía alcanzara a Akran y lo envolviera en una columna de luz, un instante antes de que desapareciera.

¡Maldita sea, Urgot, fue una victoria justa! ¡¿Dónde lo has enviado!? –dijo el Árbitro Ansirem, el último que había atravesado las Esferas. Era un Invocador altísimo, cuyas manos ya estaban imbuidas en pura magia rúnica, apuntando al Verdugo, cuyo rostro se contrajo, como si estuviera sonriendo.

El Inversor Hiper-Kinético tuvo algún fallo. No tengo claro dónde lo envié. Aunque la última vez que lo usé, había sido para extraer a un prisionero de una cárcel noxiana. Tal vez haya acabado allá. –dijo, con su pesada y pseudo-robótica voz, cargada de ira y rencor, antes de liberarse del hechizo de los Invocadores y alejándose, lenta y pesadamente. El Árbitro suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro. Esto no iba a acabar bien…


	6. Capítulo 5: Noxus

Para algunos, la desaparición de aquella criatura era un verdadero alivio. A otros, por el contrario, les perturbaba el no saber qué podría estar haciendo en aquellos momentos. Y a los guardas del Arcanum les preocupaba que el único que había sido capaz de detectar a sus enemigos mucho antes que ellos mismos ya no se encontrara cerca. Redoblaron sus turnos y pidieron prestado al Artesano algunos de sus recientes inventos. El resultado fue que de las dos decenas iniciales solo quedaron 5, puesto que los otros se encontraban en las Salas de Curación, reponiéndose del extremo desgaste que el mal uso de dichos artefactos había supuesto a sus cuerpos. Por mucho que la magia de los Invocadores se basara en alterar y modificar aquello de su entorno, seguía requiriendo concentración y energía interna, que se agotaba muy rápidamente. En los combates de la Liga, se limitaban a unos meros hechizos y con un largo tiempo de recuperación por cada uno; en la vida real esta magia era tan destructiva como agotadora. Poder mantener un Ojo Rojo, por ejemplo, agotaba todas las fuerzas de uno de ellos, que debía permanecer inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquel que lo usaba no dejaba de sorprenderse de que uno de los miembros del Concilio no solo llevara dos constantemente, sino que no pareciera agotado por ello. Claro que él era un miembro del Concilio, al fin y al cabo…

_Vuelve a explicarme por qué no se ha escuchado una palabra de un Campeón extremadamente peligroso extraviado en medio de Noxus, Embajador Jaun_ –la voz de Vessaria, carente de la solemnidad habitual, parecía más bien poseída por un rictus de cólera. El gesto del otro miembro del Concilio presente, Therion, ya de natural era airado. Esta vez, era suficiente como para que el Embajador noxiano no se mantuviera en su altiva postura habitual.

Como ya he explicado, ignoramos en qué estaba pensando Urgot, o cómo planeó ese fallo. Como bien sabéis, no podemos pretender saber qué hacen todos y cada uno de los Campeones en nuestra ciudad. El dónde estuviera cuando fijó la posición en su Inversor no está en nuestro conocimiento. Y me temo que si ya no sabemos nada de él, es que en donde se encuentre son capaces de retenerlo. –conforme hablaba, Jaun sentía los penetrantes y mágicos ojos rojos de Therion a su espalda, provocando que su nerviosismo aumentara. Aun así, él no dejaba de ser un emisario noxiano, y su capacidad no quedaría en entredicho. No, considerando lo que sucedería llegado el caso… El pensamiento de plumas negras fue suficiente como para disipar sus dudas.

_Sentiste lo que te hizo. Una capacidad muy interesante para cualquier diplomático, imagino. ¿Pensáis hacernos creer que Urgot había diseñado una segunda funcionalidad a su equipamiento y haber escogido Noxus sin que vuestro Alto Mando lo supiera? Retiraos, Jaun. Habéis informado ya con lo que nos es útil, repetir las palabras de Swain no nos ayudará._ –dijo Vessaria, con un aspaviento. El Embajador se retiró, agradecido de alejarse de aquellos dos Invocadores.

Parece que desde el punto de la legalidad, no podemos obligar a Noxus a permitir a un escuadrón de Invocadores peinar la zona. Doran ha diseñado un abalorio que te permite observar a la lejanía aquello que desees. Pero lamentablemente, buscamos al único Campeón con el que estos sistemas no funcionarán… –la voz de Ashram no sorprendió a los otros dos miembros del Concilio, apareciendo sentado a un lado de la sala. El anciano Invocador era un especialista en la ocultación y el sigilo, a pesar de no aparentarlo, o más bien, precisamente por ello.

**¿Por qué no, Reginald?** –inquirió Therion, observándolo con los brazos cruzados. El más veterano se llevó un dedo a la sien.

Una mente rota, dijo que poseía. Sea cierto o no, una buena parte de los hechizos de Invocador no funcionan con él. Ya sabéis, del mismo modo que Nocturne debió ser fijado a un plano físico para ser controlado, o la resistencia natural de algunos Campeones para comulgar con nuestros Invocadores, como Syndra, Xerath o los monstruos del Vacío. En su caso particular, toda esa resistencia está enfocada a ser irrastreable, y que resulte imposible comulgar con él. Podríamos llamar a clarividentes, profetas y a cualquier taumaturgo, no funcionará. O eso es lo que cuentan las historias sobre él… –dijo, sonriendo a sus compañeros. Ambos sintieron el mismo atisbo de recelo, y se miraron entre sí.

_A veces tus pesquisas resultan perturbadoramente certeras, Reginald…_ –dijo Vessaria. –_Pero asumiré su certeza. No lo podemos buscar por ningún medio, entonces. Podríamos dictar su búsqueda en todas las Ciudades-Estado… Al fin y al cabo, el Instituto es responsable de defender a Runaterra de las amenazas exteriores, y él lo es, claramente._

**No podemos dedicar mucho más tiempo a todo esto, Vessaria. El Paso de Mogron se encontrará plenamente operativo en menos de dos semanas. Y debemos atender a la inauguración mientras intentamos evitar la guerra en Freiljord, Noxus y Demacia. Por no contar el mantener la paz en las otras Ciudades-Estado, lo que se está volviendo imposible a causa de Campeones imposibles de tratar…**

_Lo sé, lo sé. _

Y no olvidéis ese otro problema que detectamos no hace mucho… –empezó Ashram, su sonrisa desapareció, transformándose en un rictus serio. –El asunto de ese… Culto. No deberíamos ignorarlo sin más.

**Ni siquiera sabemos si es real.**

Sabes que sí lo es, Therion. Ignorarlo no es la solución, tampoco desconocer qué pretende. Y si escapa tu vigilancia, es un problema. –Therion gruñó, atravesando al anciano Invocador con la mirada.

**Sabes perfectamente la dificultad que entraña el mantener permanentemente este hechizo, Reginald, y la tara que supone. Contemplar todos los rincones del Instituto no es tarea sencilla.**

Lo sé. Yo los llevé en mi época, recuérdalo…

**En algún lugar…**

Las pesadas cadenas tiraban de sus brazos, amenazando con arrancarlos si no mantenía una tensión constante. La venda en los ojos le impedía ver, y la continua salmodia le impedía escuchar. Pero aquella humedad se colaba en sus fosas nasales claramente, junto a aquellos inciensos de orígenes indescifrables. La comitiva prosiguió así unos minutos, mientras el cántico se escuchaba más y más claramente, hasta que al final su rugido invadió todos sus sentidos.

Con un rasguido, la daga arrancó la venda de los ojos de la joven Invocadora, que apenas pudo ver nada por la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella sala. Al menos una treintena de Invocadores, alineados perfectamente, la observaban, todos con la misma expresión en sus ojos. Pero ellos no eran importantes. El importante era él. Sus palabras. Sus promesas. Desde que había escuchado hablar de él en el Instituto, lo que ofrecía, y la realidad de que así era posible, había dejado todo lo demás, y había llegado a avanzar lo suficiente como para que la llevaran ante él. Aunque el modo no había sido el que ella esperaba en absoluto… Pero nada importaba ahora, cuando él hablaba.

**El Instituto no trae más que debilidad. Su poder es vacío. Poseen armas que no usan, conocimiento que prohíben… Y felicidad que niegan. Mas es nuestro derecho, como Invocadores, tomar aquello que deseemos. No existen afiliaciones entre nosotros más que la unión entre todos. Tú tienes un deseo, y quieres satisfacerlo. Para ello, deberás superar nuestro juicio, para que te consideremos una de nosotros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Jolie?**

_Si_ –dijo sin siquiera vacilar. El odio que brillaba en sus ojos resultaba especialmente atrayente y sincero. Renegaría de todo aquello que había conocido por la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo… Y acabar con aquel maldito asesino, donde quiera que se encontrase. Sería cuestión de tiempo.

**Noxus – Prisiones subterráneas**

En el instante en que apareció sobre el frío y sucio suelo, decenas de cadenas místicas asaltaron su cuerpo cual serpientes, atándolo e inmovilizándolo de forma que apenas era capaz de respirar. Llegó al suelo ya estando completamente envuelto en aquellos artefactos. Agotado, y aun ardiendo por su propia magia, el Xeniam se permitió un segundo entero para analizar su situación, antes de que el fuego se extinguiera y Akran dejara de resistirse, aguzando el oído. Hasta que no escuchó la primera rata, pensó sobre celdas aisladas mágicamente. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, unos pasos se dirigieron hacia su celda. Una figura encapuchada lo contempló por unos segundos, antes de arrojarle con demasiada velocidad una cuchilla que se hundió en su hombro hasta la empuñadura, provocando en el Xeniam un gruñido sordo de dolor. El encapuchado retrocedió unos pasos, dando paso al hombre de la muleta. El graznido del cuervo había anticipado su llegada apenas unos segundos antes.

Sin duda, esto no es lo que todas las partes en este asunto habían considerado. - comenzó, con una voz profunda y directa, un tono en parte comprensivo, en parte inflexible– Dado que al parecer no sois un idiota como la gran mayoría, os daré una oportunidad. De acertar, no os hablaré como si lo hiciera a un demaciano… Sino como a alguien con la capacidad de pensar adecuadamente. –Akran permaneció callado unos segundos, antes de alzar la voz, agotada y dolorida por la cuchilla que seguía lacerando su débil cuerpo.

**Urgot… Su aparato defectuoso era para Jarvan IV. Estas cadenas… Son de su tamaño, y el Instituto… No tiene permiso para investigar.** –Swain contempló fijamente al asesino herido, y luego ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Talon. Este arrojó otra daga, esta vez cortando una de las cadenas. No lo liberó, pero la posición resultaba un poco más cómoda sin que el cuello y los tobillos estuvieran unidos, como evidenciaba el crujido de todo el cuerpo de Akran al ser liberado.

Gracias a cierto Artesano que ha retornado, en efecto, y otros sucesos que no merecen ser contados. Aun así, la situación te puede resultar ventajosa. Noxus te ofreció una vez una oportunidad, Segador. ¿Volverás a rechazarla por última vez? –las palabras de Swain resonaron en la celda por unos momentos, mientras el Xeniam alzaba el rostro lo suficiente como para ver a aquel hechicero cojo y el cuervo que lo acompañaba a todo lugar. Para ser el Alto General Noxiano, no vestía más que las ropas que siempre había utilizado en la Liga.

**Ambición desmedida… Una falsa sensación de seguridad que condenará este mundo. Sabes más de lo que debes.** –por toda respuesta, una cuchilla emponzoñada se hundió en la espalda de Akran, arrancándole un grito de dolor, un momento antes de comenzar a retorcerse entre espasmos.

La sabiduría noxiana acerca de la tortura te resultará fascinante. Dicen que nadie sabe más de torturas que tú: comprobaremos si eso es cierto… En tanto no encontremos un uso más apropiado para ti. No podemos devolverte sin más, pero el Instituto no ofrecerá nada a Noxus por ti. Luego lo más aconsejable será no permitirte volver a ver la luz del día. –Swain alzó una mano, en cuyos dedos se formó una esfera verde antes de arrojarla con violencia contra el Xeniam, provocando que este lanzara un verdadero alarido de dolor.

**No debíais… Saber nada. **–logró decir entre espasmos, habiéndose girado y quedando boca arriba, hundiéndose aún más las dagas, y contemplando al Maestro Táctico al revés, cuyo gesto no se había alterado en lo más mínimo.

Noxus avanza cinco pasos por delante. Deberías saber eso. –en el instante en que terminó de hablar, Swain alzó una ceja, al ver cómo la figura del Xeniam se envolvía en llamas blancas que consumieron al instante la piedra, provocando que el cuerpo cayera como si hubiera surgido un pozo bajo él. Talon se lanzó hacia delante, pero el Alto General Noxiano alzó un brazo, deteniéndolo.

Se suponía que Zaun lo había agotado antes de dejarse ganar, y que esas cadenas le impedirían utilizar su magia. Un nuevo secreto desvelado. Pero insatisfactorio. –dijo, mirando al asesino, que contempló el agujero en el suelo antes de volverse a su absoluto superior, encogiéndose de hombros. –Avisa a los guardias. Quiero su cabeza en menos de una hora. De igual manera, que alguien informe a nuestros espías del Instituto: Si vuelven a verlo allá, quiero saber hasta el último ápice de sus habilidades. No tenemos suficiente. Y… Avisa a Cassiopeia. Tengo un trabajo para ella.

Beatrice graznó, contemplando al noxiano con sus ojos, más oscuros que cualquier pozo, antes de lanzarse contra una rata que intentaba atravesar el pasillo, aplastándola con sus poderosas patas antes de arrancarle la cabeza de un feroz picotazo. Cuando terminó con el animalillo, Swain ya se había incorporado, por lo que volvió a su lugar de costumbre. Cuando el Maestro Táctico comenzaba a moverse, no había vuelta atrás: por muchas cartas ocultas que pudieran jugarle, siempre obtendría la mano ganadora. Pero pobre el guerrero noxiano que sobreviviera a aquella criatura y volviera con las manos vacías. Pagaría su error con mucho más que su débil vida…

Gruñó de dolor, mientras las dagas incrustadas en su cuerpo se disolvían junto a la piedra que la llama blanca atravesaba, desapareciendo de su cuerpo maltrecho. El veneno no había podido actuar más tiempo gracias a su fuego, pero había sido suficiente como para dar a Akran un leve esbozo de lo agradable que supondría permanecer como invitado en Noxus una temporada. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y no podía siquiera invocar su arma. Cayó cual fardo en algún pasillo, probablemente anexo a alguna otra sala mayor, a juzgar por el ruido. Las cadenas místicas se disolvieron de igual forma, dejándolo libre. Había visto aquella clase de cadenas en el Arcanum, luego no había tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar la forma de librarse de ellas, gracias a un comentario de Doran y su propio conocimiento. Se estiró, sintiendo cómo sus huesos crujían y chillaban de dolor, y tuvo que detenerse, aún tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse. Pronto, escuchó los primeros pasos que llegaban a aquel pasillo, y se echó a correr, ignorando el dolor que surcaba por su interior. No conocía en absoluto el lugar, pero mientras se movía, corriendo por el suelo y los pasillos, se percató de la disposición de las antorchas, boca arriba y boca debajo de forma alternativa, y reconoció el gesto. Fuera a donde se dirigiera, habría muerte y vida. Y dado cómo era este lugar… Frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus heridas cauterizadas. No estaba de humor.

**Noxus – La Carnaza**

Con un rugido atroz, el inmenso coloso partió en dos a su contrincante, cubriendo de sangre y órganos aquella extensión de la arena. Con un chillido de terror y placer por igual, la multitud alababa a su campeón. Sion simplemente golpeó el suelo con su hacha, librándose de los restos. Troceadora funcionaba mejor limpia, se dijo, acariciando el filo con su pulgar, sin darse cuenta del enemigo que se le acercaba por la espalda. El prisionero hundió su espada en el costado del colosal no-muerto, que ni siquiera lo sintió. Pero cuando el prisionero, gritando de frustración, le golpeó, se percató de su presencia. Golpeó al hombre en el rostro con el mango del hacha, lanzándolo al suelo, y lo partió en dos sin que siquiera llegara a caer del todo. El público volvió a jalear, animando al no-muerto.

¡Increíble como siempre! ¡Sion avanza a la siguiente ronda de la Carnaza, 50 contra 1! ¡¿Podrá el Campeón de la Liga arrasar a los pobres diablos que buscan su libertad!? –rugió el presentador (y dueño) del acto, contemplando al público jaleante. Sin duda, los Campeones del Instituto eran los que mejor servían el propósito de la Carnaza, Hayvan lo había aprendido bien con experiencias pasadas. Y contra uno que no solía sentir el dolor, tenía tanto espectáculo como ocasiones donde aquellos inútiles que trataban de ganar su libertad parecía que tenían opción. Observó al coloso verde retirarse por el agujero de la Arena, y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Como de costumbre, algún imbécil trataba de acercarse a suplicar por el dinero que había perdido apostando por los perdedores, pero sus guardas se ocuparían de ellos. Ya alguna vez algún apostador había terminado entrando a la propia Arena, lo cual seguía resultando lucrativo…

¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un problema! –uno de los guardas abrió de golpe la puerta. Se veía visiblemente preocupado, pero eso no era importante, se les pagaba para proteger y pegar, no importaba que fueran incapaces de hilvanar frases coherentemente.

¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿Ha venido algún cargo importante que no haya visto? –comentó Hayvan, contando el dinero tranquilamente. Entonces, fue cuando escuchó los gritos.

¡Algo se ha metido en el pasillo de los prisioneros y los está matando a todos! ¿Qué hacemos? –exclamó el guarda, visiblemente asustado. El hombre se incorporó, olvidando el dinero, y salió corriendo fuera, en dirección a la Arena. Abrió profundamente los ojos, al ver que de la puerta donde debían salir prisioneros solo salía sangre en gran abundancia, junto a una masiva cantidad de gritos de dolor y agonía, cada vez más cerca. Los pocos guardas que se habían atrevido a entrar aún no habían vuelto. El público de la Carnaza ya se había ido, pero los pocos que habían quedado por la zona estaban espantados, mirando desde los accesos a la zona.

¡Llamad a la guardia de Noxus! ¡Llamad a quien esté aquí cerca! ¡A Sion, a Draven si no está matando a alguien, a quien sea! –rugió el dueño de la Carnaza a sus guardas, que salieron corriendo a trompicones. El hombre gruñó para sí, contemplando aquel pequeño agujero. Este era el problema de actuar supuestamente bajo ninguna ley. Cuando hacía falta ayuda, estaban prácticamente solos.

**Parece que hay algún problema, Hayvan. Debíais cumplir vuestra promesa: solo habría sangre vertida en la Arena** –dijo una voz, profunda y carente de toda simpatía, que hizo helar al veterano noxiano, que se giró de inmediato, inclinando la cabeza.

Poderoso Darius, General… Esto no entra en ninguna de nuestras posibilidades. Nadie salvo mi gente debe tener acceso a esos pasillos internos, ¡no puedo entenderlo! –la voz ahora temblorosa del hombre denotaba claramente el sentimiento que el colosal guerrero noxiano desprendía, especialmente en su propia gente. Si ya de antes era bien conocida la predisposición de Darius de ejecutar a aquellos superiores que no actuaban según el ideal noxiano, su ascenso a mano derecha de Swain solo había hecho que su hacha probase una cantidad mayor de sangre. Hayvan contempló su reflejo en el filo, para luego ver el rostro de Darius. No sabía decir qué asustaba más. Con un gruñido, el inmenso hombre lo apartó, para luego dirigirse al acceso a las celdas dispuesto para los encargados de la Carnaza. No entraría de frente, eso sería estúpido. Eso era trabajo para los guardias.

El General noxiano contempló las primeras celdas, chorreantes de sangre. Los cadáveres tenían impactos de toda clase; a algunos les faltaba la cabeza, otros tenían unas pocas armas atravesándolos, pero la mayoría parecía haber muerto por magia, o algo similar. Aquello no dejaba de ser pura escoria débil, pero escoria que tenía una utilidad, aunque fuera la de morir contra mejores guerreros. Avanzó, continuando el largo pasillo central. Las celdas tenían cabida para unas dos decenas de prisioneros, y ya había atravesado ocho puertas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el causante? Las muertes ahora eran más profesionales, con espadas o hachas, y procurando resultar lo más brutal posible, aunque unos pocos habían recibido simplemente una estocada en el pecho. Un gemido captó su atención. En una de las celdas reventadas, bajo un montón de cadáveres, había algo vivo. Darius entró, rompiendo la puerta. En ese momento se dio cuenta, mirando hacia atrás, que las puertas estaban cerradas. Gruñó, sea lo que fuera, no era algo normal. Centró su atención en el superviviente, alzando la vista al ver que llevaba los ropajes de los guardas de la Carnaza. Uno de los guardas que habían entrado.

**Dime qué ha hecho esto** –preguntó el General, agarrando el cuello de aquel patético hombre que no merecía llamarse noxiano. El guarda negó levemente, balbuceando palabras incoherentes. Darius simplemente le partió el cuello y continuó, saliendo de la celda. Algo en esos cadáveres no le gustaba en absoluto… Los ojos, eso era. Algunos parecían mostrar alegría, y otros el terror más absoluto. ¿Qué demonios era?

Avanzó otras ocho salas, hasta que finalmente comenzó a escuchar los gritos de dolor frente a él. Lanzando un grito de guerra, Darius cargó hacia delante, finalmente distinguiendo una figura en el pasillo. Ignorando a los guardas moribundos que suplicaban ayuda, el General se lanzó hacia delante, obviando la escena: La criatura entraba en las celdas y salía en un instante, y cada vez que se transportaba, un nuevo muerto. La sangre chorreaba por el suelo, de una forma que a Darius se le antojó demasiado extraña, pero su ira había suprimido sus dotes deductivas. Atacó hacia delante, esgrimiendo un colosal arco con su hacha, ignorando la altura del techo; el hacha simplemente atravesó la piedra y golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que este se partió, lanzando fragmentos por todos lados. Pero aquella criatura lo había evitado con facilidad: ahora estaba dentro de una de las celdas, destrozando a aquellos aterrorizados hombres uno tras otro.

**¡Ven aquí, maldita criatura!** –rugió Darius, golpeando la puerta para destrozarlo. Pero este era demasiado rápido, y saltó a la celda contigua. Solo quedaban tres. El Xeniam continuaba su mortal danza, decepcionado. Para todos los que había matado, había demasiadas pocas almas buenas… Pero esto había sido suficiente como para alimentar sus fuerzas. Cuando entró en la tercera celda, las llamas blancas ya comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo, devorando a aquellos hombres sin piedad. El colosal hombre armado no era tan rápido, pero un golpe bastaría para destrozarlo, por lo que simplemente siguió alejándose de él, evitando su colosal hacha. En un momento dado, Darius simplemente agarró su hacha por la base del mango y la lanzó en un arco lateral, dispuesto a agarrar o mutilar al escurridizo asesino. Ese movimiento, que ignoró cualquier barra de hierro, prisionero o incluso piedra, sorprendió al Xeniam, que tuvo que invocar su propia arma para bloquear el filo, aunque el golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para casi lanzar volando a Akran, quien tomó como apoyo a tres prisioneros, empalándolos con su brazo derecho y su arma cambiante. Gruñendo de molestia, se transportó hacia las siguientes celdas, acabando con ambas con su fuego blanco, antes de lanzarse hacia la salida de la Arena. Darius simplemente decidió acabar de una vez con ello, y saliendo de la celda donde se había metido, corrió hacia delante, dispuesto a detenerlo cuando saliera. Si tan solo aquel pasillo fuera más alto, podría decapitarlo como siempre había hecho con sus enemigos…

¿Así que Draven solo tiene que cargarse al asesino que va a salir por esa puerta? Un golpe limpio, certero… ¿O quieres que sobreviva un rato? –Hayvan resopló, mirando a su interlocutor. Aquellas ropas estrafalarias, su actitud… Si tan solamente Draven no fuera tan hábil con sus hachas…

Solo quiero que lo mates. Tu hermano pasó por aquí y tomó la ruta larga, no creo que llegue a tiempo.

Pero aún no has hablado de la parte interesante. Aquí no hay público, no están mis fans. ¿Cómo va a trabajar Draven así? –dijo el verdugo mientras sus hachas giraban a toda velocidad en sus manos. Aquel juego tan peligroso solo podía llevarlo a cabo él, pero era un desperdicio que no lo contemplara nadie.

¡Ya sabes cuánto voy a pagarte! ¡La "Tarifa Favor de Draven"! ¡Por favor, ponte en posición! ¡Debe de estar a punto de salir! –apremió el hombre, apurado. Si aquella cosa salía, no quería que viviera un segundo de más. No solo por el golpe fatal que le había dado a su negocio, sino que realmente estaba asustado. Pero cuando vio que Draven se ponía en serio y avanzaba hacia la Arena, hachas en mano, intentó tranquilizarse, llevándose una mano a su pobre y débil cabellera. El rugido de Darius hizo que la mitad de esta se quedara en la mano de Hayvan al sobresaltarse, que gritó de dolor. Los continuos chillidos solo hicieron más evidente que se acercaba, hasta que al final, una sombra oscura y envuelta en sangre apareció en la Arena, perseguido por el furioso y terrible General noxiano. En el momento en que el Xeniam pisó por tercera vez la Arena, sucedieron varias cosas. Draven arrojó dos de sus hachas, al tiempo que la arena del recinto salía disparada hacia arriba por efecto de Akran, y Darius se arrojaba hacia delante, dispuesto a partir en dos al asesino como si de un leño se tratara. Gritos de dolor y de combate resonaron en aquella pequeña tormenta de arena que se había formado, hasta que finalmente todo el material cayó al suelo de nuevo, dejando ver que de alguna forma, las hachas de Draven habían golpeado a su hermano en un costado, y este estaba cercano a aplastar al Xeniam contra el suelo, aplicando toda su fuerza. Ignorando su sangre y su dolor, la Mano de Noxus se dispuso a acabar con su enemigo, y usó toda su fuerza: en contrapartida la resistencia de Akran desapareció junto con él mismo, volviéndose a transportar, esta vez encima del propio Darius, quien sintió como el Xeniam tomaba impulso en su cuerpo antes de saltar hacia el techo, donde un conducto dejaba paso al aire viciado de la zona. Destrozando la valla que impedía el paso con sus llamas, el asesino comenzó a ascender.

¡No! ¡Draven nunca pierde! –exclamó el ejecutor, quien se lanzó hacia delante. Agarrando una de las hachas hundidas en Darius, la extrajo del cuerpo del General, dispuesto a acertar a su presa hasta que vio toda la sangre que perdía su hermano. Dudó durante cinco vueltas de hacha, pero finalmente dejó caer el arma con un rugido de frustración y se arrancó parte de la tela de su camiseta para bloquear la hemorragia de sangre.

¡Llamad a algún maldito sanador! ¡El hermano de Draven necesita ayuda! –Hayvan, tras unos segundos, gritó desesperado: lo último que necesitaba era verse en problemas con la Mano de Noxus. Arrojó a los guardias que le quedaban a todas las salidas, mientras este caía de rodillas al suelo, observando la Arena destrozada. Ya no quedaba Carnaza… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

**Patético. Sencillamente patético. **–dijo aquella voz, habiendo observado la situación desde una de las entradas. La mujer de pelo violeta asintió levemente, contemplando su reflejo en el cristal de su báculo.

Podríamos intentar capturarlo arriba. –sugirió ella, mientras veía como algunos guardas se llevaban a Darius, sin duda a alguna Sala de Curación.

**No llegará a la superficie. No es tonto, tiene suficientes fuerzas como para desaparecer sin más.** –la mujer sonrió, mirándole de forma curiosa.

Parece que sabes mucho de él… ¿Cuándo me lo contarás? –dijo, agarrándolo de un brazo. El hombre sonrió, negando levemente.

**Tiempo al tiempo, Rosa Negra…**

**Instituto de la Guerra – Ala Oeste**

Con un chasquido, las llamas blancas atravesaron el aire, como si una cuchilla estuviera cortando la realidad en algún otro sitio. La grieta permaneció apenas un instante, hasta que el Xeniam la atravesó, cayendo al solitario pasillo del ala de habitaciones en construcción, donde él se encontraba. Como era habitual cada vez que empleaba uno de esos portales, toda su ropa había desaparecido, quedando simplemente con su filo.

_Sabía que terminarías por aparecer, maldito trai _–la voz seca y cortante de Kayle, quien se hallaba de espaldas, se cortó en cuanto ésta se giró, contemplando el lamentable y desnudo estado del Xeniam. Plegó sus alas y se cruzó de brazos, contemplándolo a través de su casco. –_¿Qué significa esto?_

… **Solo déjame pasar.** –gruñó el Xeniam, llevándose una mano a la cabeza e incorporándose del todo, obviando su evidente desnudez. El hecho de que incluso pudieran distinguirse los moratones y las magulladuras en una piel del color de la obsidiana denotaban cuán potentes habían sido los impactos. Akran avanzó unos pasos, hasta llegar a menos de un metro de Kayle, que se había apartado a un lado en silencio.

**Puedo sentir dónde miras, Justiciera.** **No te conviene** –dijo un momento antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer en el interior de su estancia, dejando a una azorada Kayle que rugió y pateó la puerta, antes de girarse y salir del pasillo volando rápidamente, maldiciendo para sí. Informaría al Concilio, sin duda, ese maldito estaba cubierto de arriba debajo de sangre, algo había debido hacer donde quiera que estuviera, solo hacía falta verlo para saber lo que podía hacer… Kayle agitó la cabeza, gruñendo para sí. ¿En qué demonios andaba pensando ahora? No era propio de ella.


End file.
